Silent Night
by deyavi
Summary: AxS, Complete story. An unusually quiet night and a need to be alone inspires Integral to send Alucard out for a walk . . . providing Seras tags along. Alucard gets an idea and Seras learns a new trick. SEQUEL UP, CURRENTLY BEING REVISED.
1. Complete Silence

Author's note: This is my first pure Hellsing fanfic, so I need to know if it's liked, if it's not, what people do or do not like about it...I'm open to suggestions, people. Oh, and flames are welcome. Just so y'all know. If ya hate it, tell me. If ya like it, tell me. C'mon people. I'm not asking for ass-kissage here. By the way, I am requesting the services of a beta reader . . . I don't trust my friends. Most of them have never watched Hellsing, and the ones that have are partially responsible for the true badfic out there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, any of Terry Goodkind's stories (tho I own a few of his books ;D), and I don't own any of the bands or music mentioned in this fic (tho I do own my own copy of the CDs). I do not own Malakai, he's his own person, and slavery is illegal. I do own the plot and the OCs in this fic.

Complete silence. It was refreshing, however unusual. It was considered a luxury, in the eyes of Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. If it was not Hellsing itself, it was a number of other minor annoyances that stole the quiet hours of the night from the young leader. She almost smiled. Almost.

_I have had enough for one night,_ she thought, knowing full well that the silence would not last long.

There were a lot of things to be done, though she had already done so much...but it was worth the price. In her point of view. She stretched, and stifled what would have been a huge yawn. Walter had left her dinner on the side of the desk, and although it was cold now, four hours later, it would still be good...and she was very hungry. She started eating, pacing all around the room in an effort to stretch her sore legs. Sitting at a desk was far more tiresome than being out in the field. Apparently, others in the Hellsing house had noted the unusual silence...and apparently, they were not as grateful for it as she was, for a moment or two later, her "pet" vampire phased through the wall, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Good evening, Master."

Irritably, and completely unintentionally, she thought, N_ot tonight. Just leave me alone._

Out loud she said, "Good evening, Alucard. Do you need something?"

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he replied, "No, Master. I came to say hello, that is all. But since you asked..."

She almost smiled in response, but bit it back and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Well, since you don't need anything...why don't you take yourself outside for a walk. Tonight is unusually quiet, so as long as you behave..."

That was her way of saying, "As long as you behave like a good boy, you will be allowed to enjoy some limited freedom".

Just to irritate him, she said, "And why don't you take Seras with you? She is bored out of her mind, or so she has told me."

Alucard suddenly seemed slightly annoyed. It was not that he despised his little blonde fledgling, but she was so disturbingly innocent and naive that it became unbearable after a time. Besides that, his master was giving him her version of an order to get the hell out of her office. Well, her version when she was in a good mood. She had told him to take Seras just to annoy him, he knew. And it had worked. He bowed mockingly, grinning, and phased out of the room. And the Hellsing returned gratefully to her luxurious solitude.

Seras was unsurprised by the sudden appearance of her master. But when he told her that they were going for a walk, well, that was different . But the way he had said it implied that they were doing otherwise.

She changed out of her uniform into some black cargo pants and a blue short sleeved shirt. Seras raced to catch up with her master, who had not bothered to wait in the basement for her. He was halfway down the street when she finally caught up.

"Where are we going, Master?" Seras Victoria asked him curiously.

He looked down on her with an unreadable expression on his face. She took it as a sign that he wasn't going to answer, as usual. They continued walking in silence.

"Police Girl..." Alucard said suddenly.

"Yes, Master?" Seras replied, looking up at the sky as though he was flying above her head rather than being right next to her.

"Have I taught you how vampires 'travel'?" he asked her absently, as though it was a random thought that had suddenly crossed his mind.

"Like walk through walls? And disappear and then reappear wherever I want?" she asked, slight eagerness at the idea in her tone, "You haven't showed me, but I'd like to learn . . . is that what we're doing?"

"Yes," he told her, amused, "But are you sure you want to learn?"

"Yes! Of course I want to-I mean, it would be nice," she replied, .

"Then follow me, Police Girl."

She did as she was told, following him to a rather empty park on the edge of the city.

_Well, it _IS_ nighttime, after all..._ she thought.

When they found a spot in the park that was to his liking, he began instructing her. He discovered that she was a quick study. He was rather proud of her after that. Or as proud as he could be of a foolish, human-loving fledgling who refused to drink blood. When he could sense that there was only another half hour before the sun began to rise, she had almost mastered it...almost. They phased home. She fell on her rear end on the cold, hard stone floor in her room. She looked so proud of herself despite this...that he almost laughed at her huge smile.

"Thank you, Master," she told him.

"Good day, Police Girl."

And then day came...


	2. Sleepless Days

Seras could not sleep. She tried for about two hours, then gave it up. Opening the lid to her coffin-bed, she sat up and sighed heavily. Her pajamas were wrinkled from all her tossing and turning, and she grumbled. _She was damn tired!_ She wanted nothing more than to go to bed...to sleep till the sun went down and _then_ she could be up and about.

_I wonder if Master Alucard is awake?_ She thought absently, trying in vain to un-wrinkle her shirt.

Clad in a large, white shirt that said "Kitten" on the back in blue letters, and white silky gym pants, she knew that she'd be too embarrassed to go anywhere, especially her master's room. Not that she'd go in there anyway. Unless he specifically told her to enter his room, she was staying the hell out of it. Not that he ever would.

"I suppose I could read...no, wait, I don't have any books...so maybe...I could..."

"Police Girl?"

Seras Victoria jumped about a foot in the air (literally) at the sound of her master's voice. She looked up to see him standing behind her table, an amused expression on his face. She mentally smacked herself for being stupid, after all, she had been looking (staring) at him for...how long had he been there? Her poor undead heart pounded against her ribcage. How'd he scare her so badly?

"Errrrr, yes, Master?" she asked.

"What are you doing? It is eleven o'clock in the morning. You should be asleep."

_Look who's talking_, she thought, noting that he was wearing his usual clothes, minus the hat and glasses.

He didn't seem to have slept at all. Briefly she wondered what he wore to bed...and then smashed the thought immediately, not wanting him to know that she'd-

"Police Girl, I'm talking to you," Alucard said abruptly, his voice sending her back to reality.

"Oh! Uh, I couldn't sleep, and uh, well, I . . . hey, why aren't _you_ asleep?"

He seemed all the more amused by her question, and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"I was busy. I heard you thinking about me . . . and I came to investigate."

So this was another one of those "speak-of-the-devil-and-he-shall-appear" things. She was rather embarrassed. Laying there in the dark of her coffin-bed, she'd let her thoughts wander to her master. She hoped to God he didn't know what she'd been thinking about.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I wondered if you were awake too. I guess this answers my question," she told him, a nervous giggle working its way up her throat.

"Ah...and does wondering if I'm sleeping include-"

"Master! Please don't say another word! I was not seriously. . . I was half asleep."

She knew how idiotic that sounded before the words left her mouth. She blushed and sat on the edge of her bed, carefully biting her lip so that she wouldn't draw blood. She glanced up at the table to see that Walter had brought in her blood. She shivered. She drank it, although she didn't like it very much. It was hard to admit to herself that drinking the blood brought her a small amount of pleasure.

_I wonder why he brings it in so early . . . won't the ice melt? _She thought

A mental reminder about the temperature answered that question.

"Uh, Master? I can't sleep. . . are you going to bed yet?"

"Why do you ask?" Alucard asked, an odd look coming over his face as he stepped closer and bent down to be on eye level with her.

His closeness unnerved Seras. No matter how long she lived, his power and his mysterious darkness would always make her uneasy.

"Because, well, Walter brought our blood already . . . oh, it's nothing. A stupid thought . . ." Seras mumbled.

She didn't know if it would be a good idea to drink the blood so early in the day . . . it might make sleeping harder. But hey, she couldn't sleep anyway, right? And why was he still so close?

"You wish me to stay and drink blood with you?"

This sudden statement made her look up at him, embarrassed that she'd even thought it. She nodded. Alucard grinned at her and she blushed.

_He probably thinks you're stupid, now. Great. What is wrong with me? Why am I so bloody nervous? It was a suggestion, and I don't really know if it was good or bad yet. And besides,_ she silently scolded herself_, he _wants_ me to drink blood. Is it so bad to ask him to stay for a minute or two?_

"All right then, Police Girl," he told her.

"O-okay..." she replied, surprised.

Alucard phased through the wall and a moment later he returned, a blood bag and a glass in his hands. They sat at opposite ends of the table, and she tore the tab off the end of the bag, and instead of pouring it into a bowl as she usually did, she just sipped it out through that. She realized how thirsty she was after last night's lesson, although she'd already drank the other one Walter had left out the day before. It was disturbing. She hummed a little bit of a song she'd heard somewhere, kicking her legs under the table like a child in her utter boredom, making sure not to kick her master. Such fitting behavior for a woman her age.

"It doesn't quite satisfy you, does it, Police Girl?" her master asked suddenly.

"Uh, what? Oh, what do you mean, Master?"

"The blood, Seras, it doesn't quite fill you does it?"

"Well, no, not really . . ."

He seemed pleased by her answer, as if he'd been hoping she'd feel that way. She realized that she was done with it, and a soft growl escaped her throat. She was still thirsty! Her master chuckled, and she looked at him. He was finished as well, and she figured he had probably been finished before she was.

"Thank you, Master, that was . . . nice. I'll try and get some sleep now," she informed him.

Alucard didn't acknowledge her statement, instead he lifted his feet up onto the table and leaned back in his chair, bowing his head so that his long bangs covered his eyes. She shrugged and lay down on her bed, not really caring if he left or not.

She was about to close the lid when she heard her master say suddenly, "Good day, Police Girl. Sleep well."

"Uh, thank you. You too, Master."

She flipped the switch that closed the lid and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was asleep. Her dreams were rather childish, as she dreamed of her Master fighting Paladin Anderson just for her. Stupid. What was she, twelve? She mumbled in her sleep and turned over. She didn't know how long it was before she woke up. When she did she decided, smiling to herself, to try phasing through her coffin lid. She focused as best as she could despite how sleepy she was, and to her delight she was sitting _on top_ of her coffin. She looked around the room to see her Master was still sitting in the chair.

"Errrrr, good evening," she said to him, as her vampiric senses perked up and she sensed the moon climbing slowly into the sky.

"Good evening, Police Girl. Sleep well?"

"Fairly well, yes. And you?"

"Oh, yes. I slept well."

She nodded and remembered that she was sitting on top of her coffin, and that it was still closed, and she phased back through the lid and opened it. She also remembered that at this time of the evening she really should be getting dressed and ready for a mission, should there be one.

"Uh, Master?" she said, realizing with a start that he was still there.

"Yes, Police Girl?" he replied, in an overly amused tone.

"I need to get dressed. So . . . goodbye?"

Alucard chuckled and she almost thought he was ignoring her not so subtle request that he get out of her room. He took his time in leaving, and she muttered under her breath. She cared about her master, yes, but sometimes . . . he got on her nerves more than anyone. He was the best of anyone she knew at getting her riled up. Seras put on her Hellsing uniform, silently wondering if she'd even need it tonight.

She trudged up the stairs, and then it hit her. _She didn't have to._ She could just appear up there.

_Duh! It's hard trying to remember that I can do that, now. I need to practice more. I'm so used to walking though,_ she thought.

She focused on the hallway outside Sir Integra's office. A moment later, she opened her eyes, and she was standing right in front of the door. She silently cheered, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came Sir Integra's voice.

"Uh, it's Officer Victoria, Sir."

"Enter."

Seras opened the door, and, lo and behold, her master stood, leaning casually against a wall.

"Well, Officer Seras? What do you want?" Sir Integra asked in her usual straight-to-business tone.

"Are there any missions for us tonight?" Seras replied.

Sir Integra glanced down at the papers on her desk, and nodded at one in particular.

"Yes, Officer Seras, I believe there is. A mysterious killing occurred last night, well, actually, early this morning. The person responsible, we believe, is a freak we have been tracking for a few days now. I want you to kill it," Sir Integra replied, handing Seras the thin folder.

Seras flipped through it, glancing at a few things here and there. She was looking for useful information. Not 'blahblahblah . . . blah'. Although this was interesting.

_Oh, God. Did I think that? This is an important mission! And I'm starting to sound like Master! Oh, damn . . ._

Alucard looked at her over the top of his glasses, obviously amused. He had heard her.

_How could I _not _hear you. You think very loudly,_ he told her, a small smile on his face.

_Yeah, I'll have to work on that, sorry if I disturbed you_, she replied.

_Oh, no, you didn't disturb me. It was the most interesting thing you've said all night,_ he told her, _Except for when you asked me to drink blood with you . . . you are an odd one, Police Girl. Now pay attention. My master is speaking to you. Or trying to._

"Errr, sorry Sir, I was distracted. Can you repeat that?" Seras mumbled, embarrassed.

"I said, his picture is attached to the third page."

"Oh, thank you, Sir. I'll need that."

Sir Integra nodded, "You most certainly will. I won't have you out to kill not even knowing what your prey is. You could make a mistake, and kill an innocent by accident . . ."

Integral didn't have to finish her sentence for Seras to know what the consequences would be if that ever happened. Seras nodded. She looked hard at the picture, memorizing his face. He had high cheekbones, golden yellow eyes...brown hair, which was greasy looking. She shuddered. He had scars all over his face, and one of them slashed across his lips, giving him a permanent gruesome smile. Seras was willing to bet he'd had those scars before he was implanted with FREAK chips. She put the picture in the folder and set it down on the desk.

"Which unit will be accompanying me?"

"Hmm?"

"Err, who is going to come with me?"

"No one, Officer Seras. You are going alone, this time. Alucard suggested it. I think it's a good idea."

"Yes, Sir."

Seras saluted and walked out of the room, horrified. Alone? As in . . . _ALONE?_

_Please someone tell me I've gone mad. They aren't seriously telling me that I am going to go kill a vampire by myself?_ Seras thought frantically as she walked down the hall.

_Oh, yes, Seras. All by yourself. It will be a learning experience,_ she heard her Master reply.

_If I don't die first!_

_You will not die, Seras Victoria. Remember who made you,_ he murmured, and she felt a hand ghost through her hair.

Seras smiled to herself as she replied with an enthusiastic "Yes Sir, Master!" that made an amused chuckle ring through her mind. Her master could be really cruel and sarcastic, some of the time, but he could be decent too. When it served his purpose.

Now all she had to do was find that vampire. That should be easy enough. Part of phasing as Alucard had taught her was finding things that she was familiar, and appearing there. No wonder he could find anyone from Hellsing whenever he wanted.

She closed her eyes, thinking hard, calling the picture to her memory, and found that she remembered every detail. She smiled, unaware that there were maids in the hallway with her, staring and whispering behind their hands. They shrieked in fear as she disappeared.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing at the end of an alley, and she knew that the shadowy figures eleven feet were her target . . . and his next victim. Now what?

_Relax, Seras._

Her eyes widened, and she realized suddenly that, no matter how irrelevant it was at this point, her master had addressed her by her name at least three times tonight.

_What do you want me to do, Master?_ She asked him.

_Kill him._

Suddenly she knew what exactly he wanted as images flashed through her mind. Recalling all the times she had seen Alucard kill his targets using his own hands, she leapt into action. She had always been in awe of his power, wished she could be like that. But he wouldn't know that.

"That's enough," she said in the most commanding voice she could muster.

"Who's going to make me?" her target hissed, clutching his terrified would-be victim to his chest.

"I do. I think you've had about enough fun."

Seras phased suddenly, hoping to God this would work. For her own sake and the sake of his intended victim. She reappeared behind him, shoving the terrified girl out of his arms, holding him away from her.

"RUN, IDIOT!" Seras cried.

The woman obeyed immediately, thanking her only as she turned out of the alley to safety. Seras was overcome by a sense of pride. It was not hers. It was her master's. He was proud of her? Seras was spurred on by this feeling, afraid to disappoint him now. He was placing a lot of faith in her. His weak fledgling who hated rinking blood. She lunged suddenly after releasing the furious vampire. But before she could move back again, he had her pinned to the wall. He smelled like rot and death . . . and his breath reeked of it as well.

"You . . . stole my prey . . ."

Seras kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could. He flew back into the opposite wall, and she sped forward.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'll _kill you_!" Seras hissed at him as she jabbed her hand partway through his chest, pinning him to the spot painfully

He coughed and choked, trying in vain to free himself from this death trap.

"Bastard," Seras said with a coldness that was not her own.

She realized then that she _wasn't_ doing this alone. Her master was guiding her! She shoved her hand all the way through his chest, and partly into the wall. As the vampire crumbled into dust, Seras bared her fangs. She didn't quite realize that she looked a lot like her master right then.

_Master . . . thank you for your help. I needed you,_ she thought at him, knowing that without his will guiding her, she would not have been able to kill as she just had.

_I know,_ he replied, amused pride in his voice.

_Was this another lesson? _She thought suddenly, _ And I thought you said I'd be going alone_.

_It was my intention to teach you to fight without a human unit backing you up. I told you it was a 'learning experience'. That means it was a lesson, Police Girl._

Seras smiled at this statement, and, as tired as she was right then, she phased home and collapsed on her bed without even giving Sir Integra a report. Master would take great satisfaction in doing it for her. Considering he'd done some of the work.


	3. Restless Secrets

Restlessly, unaware that whispers followed him as he walked down the hall, he strode quickly down the stairs to his room. He didn't walk, normally, but he was, as above mentioned, restless, and his body and mind called for action that was not forthcoming. He was bored! He stopped outside his fledgling's door, and listened for any activity inside. He heard paper rustling and a pen scratching away. Curious, he opened the door. Again, unusual.

"What are you..." he began until he saw a blue and black book in her hands.

"I'm busy, Master. Could you come back later?" Seras said absently, not looking up.

She was writing in a journal. It was light blue with a rose in the corner looped around her name. Curiosity intensified, he strode over to where she was sitting on the floor and looked over her shoulder. She noticed immediately and closed the book, her finger marking her place. She glared at him.

"What?" she demanded.

There was nothing in her voice even vaguely resembling respect now. She was upset. He had not even riled her up on purpose. He just wanted to know what on earth she was writing in that thing. And besides that, why was she writing in a journal like a brat girl-child?

"What is so secret that I can't read it, Police Girl?" he asked in a teasing manner.

"Master! Do I really have to say anything? This. Is. My. Journal. MYYYYYYY. JOURNAAAAAAL!" Seras exclaimed.

Alucard grinned wickedly and grabbed it before she could stop him. He didn't open it yet, though. He wanted to see if she was desperate enough to jump for it. If she did, it would mean that she'd written something interesting. Or extremely embarrassing. Either way...

"Master! Give me my book! _GIVE IT BACK NOW_!" Seras yelled, staying perfectly still.

"Why are you so upset? Is there something in here you don't want me to read?" He teased.

"_YES_!"

He grinned at her, and phased into his room. He immediately began reading, starting with the day he had met her.

_Last night was one of those nights that can be defined as 'the beginning of the rest of my life'. Or un-life, rather. I was on a mission...and it turns out that the priest we were supposed to apprehend was a bloody vampire! He was going to drink my blood and probably kill me...but he did say that he wouldn't...kill me, that is. He, I believe, was going to turn me into a ghoul. Ugh. But I was saved. Another vampire, named Alucard, came in at the last minute and was shot into a bloody pulp. But he regenerated, and killed all of the ghouls. Then, he asked me if I wanted to come with him...because he had to shoot me to kill the vampire-priest. I said yes, obviously. He carried me out of the church after he turned me...and a rather angry looking woman was waiting for us on the road. Her name is Sir Integral Hellsing. She is my master's master...and I don't think she likes me much. Anyway, daylight is coming, and I am rather tired...so...till tomorrow then!_

Alucard smiled. It was rather funny to know now what exactly she thought had been going on that night...and she was almost completely right. She had left out a few choice details...actually, she hadn't gone into detail at all...and that meant leaving out the best parts. He read on to the next night's entry.

_How can I describe my master? He is tall, black hair, and red eyes, an evil smile, and well, he is very...attractive...although it isn't that simple. He is very powerful and dark inside, I can tell...because when he is inside my mind...as he was earlier tonight, I can feel it...and it gives me a massive headache if I'm exposed for too long. Somehow, he doesn't seem at all the person he was last night...and yet...at the same time, he seems more that person than anything. I do not understand why he affects me the way he does...sometimes he makes me want to run away and hide somewhere and sometimes he makes me feel safe. Sometimes, he makes me feel so small, and weak, and...low. Like...on the food-chain low. Anyway, Walter is calling me. I will write more later, if I can._

Alucard had to stifle a laugh, and at the same time, he was intensely curious. He read on, skipping a few entries after finding out that they were all somewhat the same. They all described what she had done that night, who she had seen and who's names she had learned. Finally, when he found an interesting one, he stopped skipping and read it all the way through.

_Master and a man, or shall I say a Vatican priest, with lots of bayonets and a rather insane disposition, were fighting in the basement of a hospital, where P7 and I were sent to silence a vampire named Enrico Stivaletti. We did not succeed. All of the men were killed, except for me. Master was the one to kill the freak, actually, and right before he came, the priest, named Alexander Anderson, or, rather, Paladin Anderson, killed Captain Gareth, and stabbed my neck with one of his bayonets. Master came and fought against Paladin Anderson, who, it turns out, is a regenerator...whatever that is. Apparently, shooting him in the head does not do sufficient damage to kill the bastard. Anyway, Sir Integral came and stopped them, and Anderson went home. Master and I were scolded, and well...I have to say I feel pretty miserable right now. And would you believe me if I told you that it looked as though Master was...pouting? Seriously! Anyway, as you can see, it has been a long night, and I am tired...so later!_

"Is _that_ what she thought? Pouting!" he scoffed, slightly offended.

It seemed his little Police Girl was going to need another, more painful lesson in respect. He read on, completely absorbed. He skipped ahead to another interesting, more recent entry.

_Sometimes I am struck with a disturbing and very frightening thought. I think I am in love with Master. See? That is the scariest thing I could possibly think of, and yet, I have. He has payed little to no attention to me at all. I hardly ever see him, or hear from him, unless it's to scold me for not drinking my blood or...whatever it is he finds to scold me for. He seems to enjoy doing it. So why? Why do_ _I feel like I want to know him? I mean...really know him. Even though I know that it could possibly drive me mad. I have yet to understand. Anyway...tonight was fun. Apparently Sir Integral decided she'd had enough of Master for one night and sent him away...she probably made him go for a walk with me. I learned something. Never ever try to phase when you're dizzy. Ever. Well, it was my fault. I was staring up at the sky and suddenly it was like "whoosh" and I felt like I could reach out and pull the moon down. It seemed so close...and then Master told me to pay attention and I wasn't fully recovered and I tried to phase...and ended up about nineteen feet in the air. Seven feet from my intended target. Not counting height difference. But Master didn't say a word, except, "Try again, and this time, watch what you're doing, Police Girl". That's all for tonight. I'm going to go upstairs, take a long hot shower, and go to bed!_

Alucard stared at the thing. Then it hit him. While he was reading, he'd failed to realize that the Police Girl hadn't followed him into his room. He recalled what she'd said earlier that night about never ever going into his room, and he smirked.

"Oh, Police Girl, do you know how amusing you are sometimes? You seemed so _desperate_ to get this back, but you're not even willing to come and take it," he murmured into her mind.

"Shove it, Master!" Her unusually angry voice replied from outside the door.

"Do you think it's wise to speak to me that way, Police Girl?"

Seras gulped.

"Sorry, but...that's private, it's my JOURNAL. I want it back."

"Then come and get it, Police Girl. Are you afraid of the dark, Seras Victoria?"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

Alucard laughed, and turned to the next entry, reading aloud.

"_I had my first solo mission tonight, and I admit I was afraid._ _But I came through all right. With Master's help. I thought I was alone, but...I guess it was just a silly child's silly fears. I should have known Master was watching. But why? Was he just waiting for me to screw up? Or was he actually concerned? I may never know. I really do not understand him. He pisses me off! He is the only person on the whole planet who tries to rile someone on purpose!_ _But it does seem as though he actually cares sometimes. Ah...who am I kidding? The only way to figure him out is to ask him...and that is never going to happen..._" Alucard read.

"Maaaaasterrrrrrr! GIVE IT BACK!"

"I already told you. If you want it...come and get it!"

Seras swore under her breath. She slowly pushed the door open, suddenly nervous, and stepped inside. Alucard was sitting at the table in his usual position. Chair tilted, legs on the table. His hat and glasses were nowhere to be found. Her journal was sitting on the table. She ran up and snatched it. Alucard raised an eyebrow at her. She glared back, holding the book tight against her chest.

"See? If you'd only come in sooner..."

She resisted the urge to reply. Instead, she began to walk out the door, when his voice stopped her.

"Did I say you could leave?"

'What!' she thought, 'I just wanna get OUT of here!"

"You have some explaining to do, Seras."


	4. Confessions

"Explain? What?" Seras inquired apprehensively.

"Sit," he pulled a chair out for her with a booted foot.

Seras obeyed without hesitation. She carefully bit her lip, looking down at the floor intently.

"What do you want me to explain, Master?"

Certain quotes from certain choice entries flashed through her mind. Ah. That explained a lot. In that moment, Seras knew he'd read a lot more than the one entry he'd used to taunt her into coming into his room.

Seras sighed quietly, closing her eyes briefly before coming to the conclusion that it would be best to just tell him what he wanted to know. He'd know if she was lying or holding anything back. So, opening her eyes and looking up at him determinedly (or maybe not so much determined as brave), she began to speak.

"I don't really know what to say, except that I don't like being alone. The truth is . . . I can't stand it. I don't want to spend the rest of my life all by myself. And quite frankly . . . you're all I've got. Sir Integral won't allow anyone else . . . it's not safe for me. . . I've always known that. And there were times when I sat alone in the dark and thought maybe you weren't a monster . . . not entirely, and maybe you could at least like me in return, but . . . being lonely . . . made it seem . . . like maybe you liked me already. I mean . . . you weren't always . . . insane. And sometimes you were kind to me. I just don't want to be alone," Seras confessed.

Alucard sat quietly through this, absorbing everything and knew she was telling the truth, telling him everything. He almost pitied her. So weak, human. She was so upset, so uncomfortable, and her eyes stared into his intently, waiting with fearful anticipation. He stared right back, her small presence in the back of his mind radiating her emotions and thoughts like an intercom shouting out to him. Alucard began to wonder if she really could be the the vampire he'd hoped for since the night he'd turned her. How far was she willing to go so that she wouldn't be alone? His blood was singing at the memory of th night he'd offered her his blood, and she'd refused. Perhaps it would be different next time around. And truthfully, he wanted a mate, not a Police Girl.

"Seras Victoria . . . "

"Yes?"

Alucard leaned toward her, his face mere inches from hers.

"Did you ever consider the possibility that maybe you were never alone from the beginning, Police Girl?"

Seras noted the alarming decrease in distance between them with growing curiosity and anticipation. What was going on?

_What are you doing?_ She thought.

_You were mine from the moment I laid eyes on you, Seras Victoria . . . I wonder if you ever even considered that there are multiple meanings to those words?_

She leaned away from him, her body tensing as she prepared to . . . wait, what? What _was_ he getting at? If this was another trick, she resolved that she'd blow his head off with her Halcannon. At least fifty times.

"Okay, what is this about?"

She was pulled against him in an instant, her body crushed against his and she became starkly aware of how very male he was.

"Ah, Victoria . . . You hear so much but understand so little . . . "

He kissed her deeply, possessively, her eyes widening with every second and then closing. A trick? Who the hell cared. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. As time passed she was reminded of the fact that vampires really did not need to breathe. Thus she was unaware of how much time had gone by before he broke the kiss. He stared into her eyes intently.

_Are you ready to be mine, Seras Victoria? Forever?_

She was almost shocked. But after that kiss, she'd believe almost anything. Needing no further thought, she kissed him. He took that as a yes. The kiss did not last as long as the first, and when they pulled away, Seras was . . . she couldn't explain what she was. Alucard brushed some of the hair away from her eyes with one hand as the other remained wrapped tightly around her waist. A small smile touched his lips. She smiled up at him.

"I love you . . ." Seras murmured as she rested her head on his chest.

He didn't answer. Seras didn't mind . . . he didn't really need to anyway. Alucard picked her up and laid her down on his bed, and as he laid down beside her, the lid to the coffin began to close. She'd sleep in his bed tonight. She was young, and very much a romantic...he'd give her time to adjust to this situation. It would be worth the wait in the end.

When Seras woke up the next night, she found her Master beside her, watching her. She smiled and sat up slowly so as not to hit her head on the lid of the coffin. His coffin. She decided to practice phasing and drifted up through the lid, sitting on top. She was not surprised to find that Walter had left two bags on the table instead of one. Walter knew everything. She yawned and phased into her room. Dressing hurriedly, she raced up the stairs and knocked on the door to Sir Integral's office.

"Come in."

Seras stepped inside and stood before the Hellsing's desk. Sir Integra waited a moment before speaking to her. Walter stood behind Integra patiently. Just before the Hellsing spoke, Alucard drifted up through the floor to stand beside Seras.

"Officer Seras, you are to infiltrate this warehouse," Sir Integral handed her the file, "as you can see, it is infested with an estimated eighty or so ghouls. And these photos were taken last night. So we can assume there are more. The head vampire is located in this room, with four prisoners...we also assume that at least one of these is dead and shall become a ghoul shortly."

Seras looked through the file. Photos of the dead and undead as well as those of the prisoners filled the majority of the space. She paid most attention to the photos of the head vampire. Holding out the file to her master, he shook his head. He had been looking over her shoulder. She placed the file on the desk.

"You are expected to eliminate all of the undead inhabiting this building. And if necessary, the prisoners as well. Your best bet would be to kill the head vampire first. Hopefully it is not one of those artificial freaks. Otherwise you shall have to fight your way through a great number of enemy ghouls. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Seras saluted.

"Then go."

Striding out the door, Seras sorted all of this out in her mind. Eighty or more ghouls? And only one head vampire. Seras had a hard time believing it. Even after all she'd seen, something wasn't right about those numbers.

_Oh well. Just another night_, Seras thought.

But despite that thought, she knew well that something was _very_ different.


	5. Old Friend

Authors note: Matsuko, and as my way of thanking you for the idea, this chapter is for you! Stick with me guys, it's gonna be a long ride.

Seras slashed her way through the crowd of ghouls that threatened to engulf her. Alucard could not be seen through the thick crowd, but the sound of the Jackal being fired let her know he was nearby. As she fought madly to reach the room where the head vampire was said to be, the ghouls suddenly ceased their wild movements. Standing atop a platform of crates was the . . . wait a moment. . . . Standing atop the platform were four vampires. Four. And not a one of them even remotely resembled the vampire from the photo. They all seemed overconfident. But the strange thing was, they were all extremely young. The vampire from the photo was at least a couple hundred years old! Seras knew something was wrong. One of the vampires, a male of maybe seventeen years stared down at Seras.

"Look who we've caught. Little Miss Bitch, the one working for Hellsing! And her master too," the vampire announced.

It was as though he expected them to be afraid. Seras felt her master's mad grin widening as he heard that thought. It seemed that he had a fair idea of what was really going on here. Suddenly, unexpectedly, he stood before the four vampires, towering over them.

"You're just a worthless pawn. Did you really believe you'd escape this place alive after this? Wasting so many lives! You're a disgrace!" Alucard spat in disgusted mockery of the fake vampire before him.

"Wh-wh-he-hey man! Chill, I was just, I mean, we were-," the boy stammered in sudden fear.

Whimpering, the boy shrank away from the terrifying figure before him. Looming over them, was a true vampire, dark, and tall, and impossibly powerful. Alucard killed them, one, two, three, four shots. The ghouls, however, failed to disappear. But they were useless, mindless, motionless targets waiting to be destroyed. Alucard held out his hand for Seras. She took it and was pulled up to the platform, held around the waist with one arm as Alucard held the Jackal with the other.

"Want to play, Seras?" he asked her, a maniacal grin displaying elegantly pointed fangs.

"Sure,"Seras smiled in return.

He stood behind her, and helped her hold the Jackal, his hands over hers. They shot down every last ghoul (at this point there were only thirty or so left). He kissed her before releasing her.

"I'm gonna go see about the prisoners," she told him.

He nodded and jumped down from the platform, waiting. She ran up the metal staircase to the room the prisoners were supposed to be held in. As she opened the door, she was shocked to see that all of the prisoners were alive and well.

"I wasn't about to let the filth kill all of them off, you know," a male voice said from beside the open door in the darkness of the room.

"You're . . . the vampire from the photo . . . the one who was supposed to be responsible for all of this," Seras noted mildly.

Since becoming a member of the Hellsing organization, she had learned not to assume things. Which explained why she felt no terror now, and little surprise. He grinned.

"Yes, but you know how often people are mistaken. No, I am not the one who did all that. I don't believe in wasting lives," the vampire replied, gesturing toward the outside of the small office, "Usually."

One of the humans stood from where he'd lain in a forced asleep prior to this moment.

"Is it safe to go home now?" the man asked.

"Yes," Seras replied.

The man smiled cheerfully as the others stood and they left the room.

When they were alone, Seras asked, "Then why were you here?"

"Someone had to keep an eye on that lot. Otherwise, there' d have been no survivors. And anyway, I'm not about to let freaks like those destroy everything that true vampires have struggled for. Secrecy. Solitude. Everything that your Hellsing organization needs to operate effectively. If we lost that, we as well as Hellsing would be exposed," the vampire replied.

"And you didn't feed off any one of the humans?"

"No. It is not necessary for a true vampire to feed every single night, but in any case, I had already taken my blood before coming here."

Chills ran up Seras' spine as she realized what exactly it meant for a free vampire to take their blood. But she recovered from the minor shock quickly, knowing that now was not the time for dwelling on it and in any case, she could not judge him. Seras took a moment before speaking to look him over. He had short, spiked, white-silver hair, vivid red eyes, and pale skin. He was tall, and obviously well built. He wore a a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. His right ear was pierced seven times, and his voice was rich with an unfamiliar accent. She admitted he was in no way bad looking. Seras liked him immediately, though she was unsure why.

"Are we going to stay here all night, or shall we go downstairs and get out of here?" Seras asked.

"Let's go."

Alucard looked up to see Seras being followed by the very vampire that they were supposed to destroy.

"Master . . . I assume you know the hostages escaped unharmed. This is the man responsible for their survival," Seras informed him.

"Vlad . . . it has truly been a long time," the vampire grinned.

"Ah, yes, I should have known. You never could keep yourself out of trouble, Malakai. Well, seeing as our mission has been completed, we should be going. My master will want to meet you," Alucard said, "And it's Alucard, now."

Seras stared at Alucard, mouth slightly agape. _They knew each other? _This was too much to be believed.

"Come, Seras, we need to be going," her master's voice said into her head, filled with undisguised amusement.

Seras phased to the Hellsing house, outside of Sir Integra's office. Alucard and the vampire Malakai were waiting for her.

"Are you all right?" Malakai asked her with concern.

"Y-yes," Seras lied.

The three of them strode into Sir Integra's office, standing in front of her desk. Integra stared at Malakai questioningly.

"Master, this is a dear friend of mine," Alucard told her off-handedly, "We have not seen each other since I was bound to your family. His name is Malakai."

"I see...Since you brought him here, I assume that he was not the one responsible for the ghouls?" Sir Integral said coolly.

"Correct. Actually, he saved the lives of all of the prisoners by keeping them in the office and protecting them from the real culprits," Seras replied.

"That explains much. Well, Malakai, you have our thanks," Integra told him.

"No thanks are needed or wanted. I did what was necessary to protect the species. If you die, so do we. At any rate, I found it intensely amusing to watch Alucard and Seras killing off those freaks. It was . . . interesting. Trust me when I say this; the world's true undead are also fighting to rid the world of these freak-chipped vampires . . . we do not appreciate their existence any more than you do. They disgrace us," Malakai replied.

"I see. At any rate, it is now day and the sun is shining, so if you'd like, I could ask Walter to prepare a room for you."

"Yes, thank you."

Walter stepped into the room right then and said, "It is to my understanding that he will require a room?"

"That is correct, Walter," Sir Integral replied.

"Right this way then."

Malakai followed him out of the room. Alucard and Seras were left to give their report.

"Explain this situation to me," Integral ordered when Malakai was out of earshot.

"The real culprits were four freak-chipped vampires that apparently deceived our spies and led us to believe that Malakai was responsible. Malakai, in truth, was only present to protect the prisoners and keep the ghouls from spilling outside. He was there to ensure that no one found out about this, to keep it a secret. Upon finding the vampires responsible, Master Alucard disposed of them and then he and I eliminated the remaining ghouls. Afterward, I went up to the office to free the prisoners, and there he was, waiting. He gave me his reasons for being present and I judged them to be truthful. The prisoners escaped unharmed and we came back here. We decided you should deal with this yourself," Seras explained automatically.

Sir Integral thought a moment, absorbing and analyzing all of this before saying, "Very well, but he shall have to remain here for the time being. We need more information about the activities of the other true vampires who are involved in this," Sir Integral said, "Alucard, can you convince him to stay?"

"Of course."

"And also Seras, I would like you to accompany him. He is free to wander about as he chooses, and to continue his usual activities, within reason. You are to be his companion...Understood?" Integra said.

"Yes, Sir."

As Seras strode down the hall, she thought over the events of this night. As she laid down beside her master, she had come to the same conclusion as before. It was just another night in the Hellsing organization. But perhaps it wouldn't be so . . . boring.


	6. I Remember

Two days had passed since Malakai had arrived at Hellsing Manor, and Seras had spent almost every available moment with him. Even on missions. Though he mainly just watched, there were times when he would give her useful hints and not so useful comments at sparsely placed intervals. And she liked him more and more every minute. He was kind, quiet, watchful. On the third night, she set out to find him, dressed in a black Evanescence T-shirt and blue jeans. He was on the roof of the mansion, staring up at the moon, which was almost full. He didn't seem to notice her at all as she leapt up to the roof (a nice trick she'd had to learn lately in order to keep track of him) and strode over to sit beside him. She sat down beside him and studied him for a while, noting the quiet and barely noticeable sadness in his deep crimson eyes.

"Hello, Victoria," he said, looking into her eyes as he spoke.

She liked how he did that, it made her feel comfortable and worthwhile. When he looked directly at her, she knew he was giving her his full attention, really listening and it made her feel like they were equal.

"Hi . . . how are you?"

"Well enough. And you?"

"All right, I guess. I've been thinking a lot lately, since I met you," Seras replied, letting him know with her tone that he was in for an interrogation.

Another thing she liked about him was that he was very open. Not at all reluctant to share his past with her, even the things he wasn't proud of.

"About what?" Malakai asked.

"You . . . your past. How you came to know my master. A lot of different things," She said.

"Where should I begin . . . it was an awfully long time ago, Seras Victoria," Malakai smiled.

"Begin at the beginning," Seras grinned, quoting a rather repetitive sentence he had used on a number of occasions.

"Very well," he mock-sighed before continuing.

"I met your master, Alucard, when we were still both very young. As I recall, we were human. We grew up together, I suppose you could say. As the years went by, a number of inexplicable events occurred, each more strange than the last. I now know that many of these were just stories, rumors. But what happened to us was as real as anything we will ever experience. I will not tell you how it happened. It is a story for another night. But, as you can guess, at around the ages of twenty-eight and twenty-nine-Alucard was a year older than me-we became what we are today; vampires. Years passed, and as you may have guessed, we took slightly different paths after maybe fifty or sixty years. I traveled, wanting to know more of the world I would inhabit for eternity. I decided to live somewhere else, after a time. Every fifteen or so years I'd move. After one hundred odd years I came back. To spend time with him, as he wasn't very social, and wasn't likely to take well to being left completely alone. I knew him well enough to know that. When I came to see him, I stayed for, oh, thirty years. And what a time that was. He was as active as he ever was, and he certainly didn't wait up for anyone. Thirty years. . . that was one hell of a time. Killing was a necessity that I admit we took to a bit of an extreme. It is no excuse, but in our defense I'll say this much. We were very young. . . neither one of us could fully comprehend the value of a human life then. It was quite beyond us. Then I left again. I returned shortly before Alucard became captive to the Hellsing family. I had not seen him since," Malakai told her.

Seras listened quietly. He was that old? Wow. What amazed her was that he'd known Master Alucard since childhood. It was a bit beyond her. She knew she didn't resent him for killing. She could not hold his past against him. It was, after all, before she was born. But something else was nagging at her now.

"And you? What of your past? Your life?"

"For the most part it was as I have told you. I spent the majority of my life traveling. I have never truly been content with remaining in one place," He replied.

"And the least part?"

Malakai hesitated, a fleeting look of pained longing passing over his face.

"The least part. . . was Trinity," he said quietly.

Trinity. A woman. Now she _had_ to know.

"Go on," she urged gently.

"I met her just after the thirty years I spent with your master. . . she was beautiful. At first I followed her out of curiosity. She was fearless. She had brown hair. . . and ocean blue eyes. After a month, this sixteen-year-old girl was more than just a curiosity to me. She was an obsession. I introduced myself to her, and she and I spent every available moment together. How can I describe her? She was quiet, but so defiant, and thoughtful. She could not stand the sight of blood, or injury, and hated being in pain. But she was strong. And also Catholic. One night, I was feeding at the edge of the village. . . she saw me. She ran. I tried to stop her but. . . she. . . she threw that accursed silver cross at me. She screamed when I caught her. She screamed at me, accusing me of bewitching her, calling me a monster, among other things. And. . . she was attracting too much attention. People were waking up. . . I panicked. I phased with her, to a cliff with a seventy-foot drop by a lake. I didn't mean to bring her there. I'd just wanted to get away. She kept screaming, trying to press that cross into my skin. It burned me as I held her hands away. I couldn't stop myself. I bit her. And drained her. She looked at me as though I'd betrayed her. She asked me why I'd done it. And why did I give in to the temptations of the devil. I couldn't answer her. I cried. She died in my arms. And I had killed her. After that. . ."

Seras wrapped her arms around him, whispering, "I don't blame you. But you do? After all these years? It wasn't something you could help. You were obviously just upset. . . you said it yourself -you panicked. It happens. You can't control your nature, sometimes. I've lost it too."

Malakai didn't know how to react to the young woman who was holding him. He had not intended for her to pity him. But she was holding him so gently, trying to comfort him, when she could see he was upset, and sad. So he just let her hold him, resting his head against her shoulder.

"You know. . . you're the only one who knows about this. I. . . could never tell anyone. Not even Alucard. But you. . . I feel like I can tell you things. Thank you," He murmured, speaking with heartfelt sincerity.

"It's nothing. Everyone needs someone to listen, besides, I wanted to know. I want to know you, Malakai. The good and the bad," Seras replied, giving him a hug before letting him go, "That's what friends do, you know. They learn about each other."

Malakai sat up straight, smiling at her.

"You're a sweet little girl, Victoria," He said, kissing her.

It took Seras a moment to react to the kiss. But then, when she did, she couldn't bring herself to pull away. She kissed him back. When he broke the kiss, he gazed into her eyes.

"I have to go. I must hunt tonight, I haven't fed in a few days. Would you like to come with me?"

"Yes."


	7. Blood Donor

Walking down the streets of London with the ever conspicuous Malakai, Seras began to wonder . . . was he _really_ going to kill someone? Would he really make her watch him drain some poor human of their life, knowing someday she may have to do the same?

_Do not be so troubled, Victoria. It is not as bad as all that_, Malakai murmured soothingly into her mind.

_So hunting down and killing some poor, random person who you've never met before and who could've had a whole life head of them isn't 'as bad as all that'_! She asked silently in reply.

_Seras, do not question this. I did not choose this. I didn't ask to be a vampire. You did. As for the rest . . . would you prefer that I spent several nights getting to know a human and gaining their trust, only to kill them later? How would that improve anything? Trust me on this, Seras Victoria, it is nothing compared to what it could be,_ Malakai told her calmly.

_But, it just seems . . . wrong. Like you're stealing, and anyway . . . doesn't it hurt them?_

A quiet laugh escaped Malakai's lips before he replied, _No, Seras, far from it. You sound like a child asking their father if it hurts fish to be hooked and eaten. It is only painful when the bite comes from an unstable or hostile vampire._

Seras reluctantly decided he was right. He _didn't_ choose this lifestyle, and in fact, she had. He had suffered these same moral dilemmas, she was sure. Especially after hearing him talk about Trinity. So she quietly continued walking alongside him.

"Does it really bother you so, Seras?" Malakai asked suddenly.

"Yes, well, I mean, kind of. It just feels . . . like . . . it's unnecessary. I mean, isn't there another way?" Seras asked.

"Yes, but trust me, the alternative is far worse than the current reality."

Images of the "alternative" rushed through her mind and she shuddered. He was right. And she knew it was silly. It was just the way things had to be. Vampires could not help their nature, any more than humans could. She would just have to get used to it. But she didn't _want_ to get used to it.

"I shouldn't be here anyway, Sir Integral wouldn't like it," she muttered.

"Sir Integral is suddenly your master now?" Malakai remarked mildly.

"Well, no, but I've always taken orders from her, since I became a vampire," Seras replied, "Since I joined Hellsing."

"Only with your master's consent. You serve the Hellsing Organization only because your master wills it. It was his will that you come with me tonight. Don't worry," Malakai told her, a small, amused smile lifting a corner of his mouth.

"Master?"

"Yes."

They continued walking until they reached a small but very noisy bar. Malakai grinned at her as they walked in. It wasn't small at all. It only appeared so from the outside. The throbbing beat of ridiculously loud music pounded in Seras' ears. A girl of no more than seventeen years (Seras determined her age from scent alone, as she appeared older than she actually was) sat near them. Fake ID. Seras fought a Police Girl's urge to arrest her. Or snitch on her. The girl was fairly pretty, with bright red hair, which hung to her waist, and vivid green eyes. The outfit she wore was far too skimpy for someone her age. Seras was almost disgusted that a child would wear something like that, when even she wouldn't. The girl stared at Malakai, who ignored her. Two more girls joined them over the next fifteen minutes, one about two years older than the other girl than Seras and one about a year younger. The older girl had dark brown hair and eyes and was wearing a decent dress. The younger was about the same, but her dress was pink, and a pink headband held back her hair. Malakai ignored them too.

Then, the one he had apparently been watching finally joined them. It seemed as though she was the only one actually old enough to be here. She had short black hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a red shirt with tight black jeans. The jeans had two slits cut on each hip, and chains stretched from the first belt loop on the right to the one in the back. She was very pretty. She sat directly next to Malakai, and they almost immediately engaged in conversation. They talked for a half hour, including Seras in their conversation at frequent intervals, when finally the girl seemed ready to leave. The three of them stood and left, the other girls staring with undisguised envy and even mild hatred at the black-haired girl. But things did not quite go as planned.

The minute they walked out the door and got a decent distance away from the club, a knife sliced through the air and embedded itself in the girl's chest. A freak vampire stepped out of the shadow in the alley to their right. The girl slumped to the ground, clutching at the knife. Seras knelt and tended to the girl, leaving Malakai to tend to the freak.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, you fucking Hellsing loser, I got you!" The vampire jeered.

This vampire was obviously an idiot crack-addict son-of-a-bitch, who obviously deserved to die. Seras glanced around looking for Malakai. But Malakai was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the vampire gagged, clawing at its back, desperately trying to reach an unseen menace. It collapsed to its knees.

"Got you," Malakai said quietly.

Before the vampire's body became ash, Seras saw the hilt of a knife sticking out of the vampire's back, over where the heart would be.

The girl was obviously in pain, her breathing was heavy, and blood poured onto the pavement.

"It went through your lung," Malakai murmured as he knelt down beside her.

"Y-yeah, it d-did, I-," the girl managed to say before she was thrown into spasms of coughing.

Malakai held her, staring out into the night as though looking for another enemy. When her coughing subsided, she continued.

"Am I g-gonna die?" she asked.

"If we can't get you to a hospital, then yes, you will die," Malakai replied.

The girl shuddered.

"I-I c-can't go t-to a hospital. My m-m-om, you d-don't understand, she'll think . . . I don't wanna go to the hospital. You don't under-understand. My m-mom was raped at the-the hospital. I can't go to the hospital," the girl told him, shaking.

Seras pitied the girl. But what now? If she wouldn't go to the hospital, then what could they do? Unless . . .

"I-I am so tired of b-being afraid . . . I'd rather die than go to the hospital," the girl said with as much force as she could muster.

Malakai stroked the girl's hair. Blood that was slowly beginning to trickle out of the girl's mouth.

"I can save you from this pain. You don't have to die," Malakai told her quietly after a moment in deep thought.

"Y-you? How?"

"I'm a vampire," he said simply.

"And that guy?"

"He was an imitation of a vampire, a mere copy," was the cool reply.

The girl sighed, and immediately began coughing again.

"You could save me?"

"Yes."

"You would if I asked?"

"Yes."

The girl spoke no more, only nuzzled closer, leaning against his chest.

"I don't understand your questions," Malakai said quietly.

"I don't want you to save me. I just wanted to know if you would . . . if I asked . . . you were going to drink my blood, earlier, weren't you? That's what you brought me outside for," the girl smiled.

Malakai's mouth twitched in what would have been a smile, "Yes."

"Then why don't you? I'm gonna die anyway . . ."

Malakai stared into her eyes curiously. She nodded and tilted her head back.

"I don't mind. Go on," She murmured, closing her eyes.

He dipped his head to her neck, fangs sinking into her skin. Moments passed and soon, he pulled away, eyes showing deep remorse and sadness as he did, a small line of blood dripping from his mouth to his chin. He wiped the blood on his sleeve. The girl was limp in his arms.

And then her body crumbled into ash. Seras gasped in surprise. Malakai's eyes were dark as he stood, releasing the ash that was cradled in his arms.

"Let's go, Seras. Your master is waiting for you," he murmured.

As they walked away from that place, Seras understood just a little bit more of his pain. He didn't choose this life. But in the end . . . it was all he had. As an immortal, you could never depend on any thing.


	8. Baking Spell

The clang of pots and pans filled the kitchen, accompanied by the tantalizing smell of chocolate something. Intrigued, Alucard investigated this. Phasing through the floor of the kitchen, his eyes were met by the sight of his fledgling, Seras.

"What are you doing?" he asked, moving to stand beside her.

"Something. Anything. I have to clear my head," she replied, stirring the thick chocolate substance in a bowl on the counter.

"Most people like taking walks to clear their head, or sleeping. What, may I ask, are you doing?" Alucard inquired.

"Baking. It's something my mom did when I was really little, and I used to help her. She always baked when she was frustrated. It seems to work for me too," Seras replied, pouring the chocolate into a baking pan.

She stuck the pan into the preheated oven and sighed, walking over to the counter where there lay a plate of finished products. They were recognizable as brownies, as these were baked.

"Shame I can't eat them," Seras said, eyeing the brownies," Ah, well, I'll give some to Walter. Or maybe Sir Integra. I'll bet she hasn't had any in ages."

Alucard chuckled, "No, she hasn't. It will be interesting to see how she reacts to the appearance of brownies in the midst of everything else that is going on."

Seras giggled at the thought. Hellsing and brownies. An interesting combination, yet somehow, they just didn't really mix. Walter conveniently walked into the room then, and smiled at Seras when she told him what she had in mind.

"Yes, this will brighten things up around her a bit. Thank you, Seras," Walter said, taking the large plate out of the kitchen and up to Sir Integral's office.

Alucard leaned against the counter and watched Seras rush around the kitchen, cleaning up her mess. Just then, Malakai phased into the room.

"There was so much buzz coming from this room, I had to investigate," he grinned at Seras.

"Oh, nothing going on in here really, just some baking. Nothing important that requires attention," Seras smiled.

Malakai returned her smile and shrugged, nodding a greeting at Alucard before kneeling down to open the mini fridge where the blood packs were stored.

"You _drink _this?" he asked incredulously, picking one up and waving it.

"Yep," Seras replied.

They could almost see him wrinkle his nose in disgust. He arched an eyebrow at Alucard, who shrugged.

"Where in hell do they get it from? Red Cross?"Malakai asked.

"I was never sure," Seras said, turning to open the oven to check the newest batch of brownies.

Malakai lifted it, studying it closely as though looking for something.

"Doesn't this ever bother you?" he asked as he stared at the red liquid inside, "It's cold!"

"You get what you get and you don't throw a fit," Seras recited, recalling a rather annoying quote told to her over and over as a child.

Malakai laughed.

"I suppose so, Seras," he said.

"Try it, Malakai, it's really not that bad. Well, usually," Seras told him.

Malakai shrugged and ripped the tab off with his teeth, phasing out of the kitchen as he sucked on it like a straw.

"Great, there'll be none left. Between you consuming ten or so a day, and him snacking whenever he pleases, I'll starve!" Seras said with mock irritability.

"Possibly," Alucard replied.

The timer on the oven dinged, and Seras removed the brownies from the oven. Slicing it into pieces, putting the pieces onto a plate and covering the plate with plastic wrap, she put the plate in the fridge and finished cleaning up.

"So . . . what shall I do now . . ." Seras muttered.

"Well," Alucard murmured in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Where shall I begin?"

Seras reached around behind her head and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Then she phased downstairs. He phased right after her, a small grin curving his lips.

"Ah, I love doing that," Seras teased.

"But you still have so much more to learn," Alucard replied, kissing her hard.

She curled her arms around his neck again as his arms twined around her waist. She lost track of time again as the kiss went on. And on. Seras broke the kiss, releasing him as she sat down in one of the chairs around her table. He sat down next to her.

"You know, that was about one of the truest statements yet. I _do_ have a lot to learn," she said, cradling her head in her arms and peering at him with one eye as she remembered the events from the previous night.

Alucard agreed wholeheartedly. He reached out and lifted her chin, shaking his head at her as though forbidding her to fall into the depression that threatened to engulf her.

"You're coming along well enough," he told her.

Seras smiled. Kneeling down in front of his chair, she wrapped her arms around his legs and rested her head on his knees.

"I watched Malakai kill a girl last night, Master. She let him kill her. She _asked _him to. And he acts like he doesn't remember it," She murmured.

"He remembers, Police Girl. He remembers it more clearly than you do. But he has learned that he cannot linger over every mortal's death. There will be far too many to count over the years. He mourns her death, Seras, but he won't allow himself to feel guilty. It was not his fault she died. She chose her own death, and you said it yourself. Why should he put himself through mental agony believing he should have done more? When you see as much, know as much, feel as much, and do as much as he has over the course of his life, you cannot afford to have regrets. Otherwise, you'd go mad," Alucard explained patiently, knowing it would take time for her to adjust to the reality of being a vampire, even after the year she had already had.

"I think I understand what you are saying, Master, "Seras said, "But I still don't like it."

"Good. I will worry the day you stop disliking it, Seras Victoria, seeing as how you claim to hate it so," Alucard replied, "Just be sure you don't allow your feelings to cloud and control your perception of reality, your life."

"Yes, Master."

She let go and settled back on her heels. She crawled up onto his lap when he opened his arms for her, and nestled her head on his chest. A warm feeling of safety and comfort stole over her. She closed her eyes as Alucard phased the two of them into his room. Setting her down on his bed, he removed his coat and other articles of clothing until he was wearing only his loose white dress shirt and black pants. She studied him as he moved to sit beside her. The thought struck him that she had never seen him dressed so casually. She rested her head on his lap and he stroked her hair.

"Hey . . . ummm, Master?" she asked him sleepily.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll have another mission tomorrow night?"

"More than likely," he replied.

"Then we'd better get some sleep 'r' else I might-,"She yawned, breaking the flow of her sentence, "Might fall asleep on the battlefield. Heh. That'd be . . . awfully . . . embarrassing."

Alucard chuckled at the thought of her curled up asleep surrounded by a bunch of ghouls.

"Yes, let's sleep," he replied softly, laying down beside her and pushing the switch to close the lid of his coffin-bed.

She snuggled closer to him and sighed, asleep. He closed his eyes and rested his hand on her hip as sleep stole over him and he knew no more.


	9. Transylvanian French Kiss

Bright crimson eyes opened to take in the darkness of the coffin-bed. Reluctant to move but still wanting to be up and about, Seras rolled over to face her master. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow, soft. He was still asleep. His arms were wrapped around her, and she was being held close against him. She felt comfortable and warm. Bothered by the fact that his bangs were covering one of his eyes, she brushed his hair away from his face. Suddenly, his hand snatched her wrist, hard.

"Ah! A-a-master! Its me!" She winced.

Alucard was awake now. When he saw that it was only Seras, he released her and wrapped his arms around her waist again, holding her against his chest again. Seras rubbed her aching wrist. Ouch.

_Note to self: never do that again_, she thought.

"That would be advisable, Police Girl. Take this as a lesson. I am a light sleeper," he told her, faintly amused.

He took hold of the wrist he had hurt (gently this time) and smiled at her. She smiled back. He kissed her palm, and held her hand against his chest, burying his nose in her hair. She sighed, closing her eyes. She forgave him, as her wrist no longer hurt, and it had been partly her fault anyway. Then he got up onto his knees, bending over her. She propped herself up onto her elbows. He cupped her face in his hands, a possessive yet tender gesture that stirred up wild emotions in Seras. This flurry of emotion unnerved her.

_Is this how you affect me now? One touch and I don't know which way is up_, Seras thought.

"And so much more," Alucard replied softly, lips brushing her ear as he leaned over her on his hands and knees.

Seras agreed silently. And so much more, indeed. He curled his fingers around the back of her neck and brought her lips to his, kissing her hard. Her tongue pushed past his lips, into his mouth. He tasted like blood, an intoxicating flavor that made her heart beat faster. Suddenly, the taste of blood became stronger. The blood was hers. She had cut her tongue on one of his long fangs. She knew she had tasted her own blood before; humans thought nothing of sucking on a paper cut. But now, with her vampiric senses, the taste excited her. She moaned softly. He sucked the blood from the cut and slid his own tongue over her small fang, making a deliberate cut to draw blood. Seras noticed the distinct change in the taste as their blood mingled. She almost pulled away, knowing that the blood was his, but didn't. Couldn't. The taste was unlike anything she had experienced, intoxicating and thick with a rich feeling of power and darkness. Another small moan escaped her. Add that to the feel of hands roaming . . . Finally, Alucard pulled away, licking his lips. Seras whimpered, mainly because she had _really_ wanted a longer kiss. But also because she knew she had just drank some of his blood. Didn't that mean . . . ?

"Relax, Seras. It will take much more blood than that to free you of your servitude to me. That was just . . . a taste," he murmured, slightly amused.

She sighed. One less thing to panic about. Alucard kissed her forehead, opening the lid to the coffin. He stood and began dressing. Seras, having fallen asleep in her uniform, simply laid back with her hands behind her head, knees up and one leg crossed over the other.

"Seras, my master is calling us," Alucard said as he donned his coat.

They phased up to the hall outside Sir Integral's office. Alucard motioned for her to enter first.

"Always the gentleman, eh?" Seras teased.

"Hardly," Alucard replied.

Seras grinned and strode through the closed door. Alucard followed directly after. Saluting Integra, Seras awaited orders.

"Yes, Officer Seras?" Integra asked, as though she didn't know why they were there.

"Are there any missions for us tonight, Sir?" Seras asked.

"Yes, actually. One, very easy mission for each of you. Seras, you are to accompany Malakai tonight. And you, Alucard, are going to take a trip out to the countryside. You are dismissed, Seras." Integra said coolly.

Seras nodded and saluted again before exiting. Great. An _easy_ mission? Ha! Keeping track of Malakai was like trying to keep track of a two year old on a sugar rush. Oh, you could do it. But you'd be sore and tired from chasing them around all day. At least Malakai came when he was called.

"Malakaaaaaaaaaiii!" Seras called loudly.

The vampire materialized next to her in a whirl of shadows.

"Yes?"

"It seems I am to spend another night in your company," Seras told him.

"You say that as though it was a bad thing," Malakai grinned.

Seras returned his charming smile and replied, "That's a debatable issue, you know."

"Regardless, we should get changed," Malakai said.

Seras nodded and phased into her room, and started sifting through the wooden crate that stored her clothes.

_Hmmmmmm . . . where is it? Thi-nope. Nope. Aha!_ Seras thought, _here it is._

Removing a white top and black jeans from the crate, she quickly changed her clothes. Allowing her mind to wander, she recalled that when addressing her need to change, he had said "we".

"Yeah, that's right . . . Those were the same clothes he wore last night. I guess he had just woken up when I called him," Seras said aloud.

Tying her shoes quickly, she started out the door. Suddenly, a mouse ran over her foot and she screamed.

Down the hall, Malakai came out of his room, saying, "What's wrong? What's going on?"

Seras stammered, "M-mouse!"

Malakai laughed.

"Is that what you were screaming about? A mouse? Is it really that bad?" He said, kneeling and picking up the frightened creature by its tail.

"G-get it away from me!" Seras shrieked.

Malakai laughed again and phased, reappearing empty handed.

"It's gone. Better?" He asked.

She nodded. It struck her that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He wore a pair of loose (not baggy) black jeans and his boots. Her gaze traveled over his pale skin, admiring smooth, defined muscle. A tattoo of a snake eating its own tail adorned each arm, and flames snaked up and around his forearms. Seras's mouth went dry. Why on earth was she reacting this way? It was just . . . a man's naked chest . . . nothing she hadn't seen multiple times when she was a police officer . . . and here at Hellsing too . . . so why couldn't she stop staring? Malakai stepped closer, concern apparent in his eyes.

"Seras?"

Her voice wouldn't work, no matter how hard she tried to answer.

"Victoria, are you all right?"

He lifter her chin to look at her better, gripping her upper arm gently. He studied her face. Damn it, why couldn't she answer him! Just. Say. YES!

"U-uh-huh, I'm fine," she said with difficulty.

He smiled, relieved. She returned it weakly. Her hands trembled, and her stomach tightened in nervousness. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn . . .

"Seras?"

She snapped back to reality instantly.

"Er, yeah?"

"I'll be outside in a minute. Why don't you go outside and take a walk while you're waiting for me?"

She nodded and as Malakai turned to return to his room, she saw a tattoo-a woman chained to a pentacle, which was in turn held aloft by chains that appeared to be coming from under his skin-on his back. Seras phased out into the cool night air. Inhaling deeply her body began to relax. What had just happened in there? How could just the sight of him with out a shirt on have that affect on her? She shivered. She didn't even know him, and she was with Alucard, so . . .

"Still . . ."

There was no way in hell she was attracted to him. No way in hell. But every reaction spoke differently. . . she sat down on the rough concrete of the curb outside the front of the manor. She closed her eyes, envisioning him again . . . smooth, pale skin . . . hard, well-defined muscle . . . a gleaming white gold pentacle dangling from a thin chain around his neck . . . that image struck up a thought. Either he was getting into the "goth vampire" thing, or else he was a true pagan.

"Are you pagan, Malakai?" she said aloud to the empty air.

"Why, yes," a voice murmured in her ear.

She twisted her body to look at the source of the voice. Malakai. Wearing loose black jeans and a loose white dress shirt that was partway unbuttoned, so that the pentacle hung down by her ear. She sighed.

"You see, my mother was pagan. My father . . . was never around, and died when I was six or seven, I think. So she raised me to be pagan . . ." he continued, sitting down cross legged beside her.

"So then . . . how did you meet Master Alucard?"

"My father was his father's ally. They offered my mother friendship after father died. Mother became friends with them. So I saw him all the time as a child," he replied, gazing up at the night sky.

"Oh. . . hey, it's cold out here. Wanna go somewhere else?" Seras asked, shivering.

"Sure."

She led him to the hot, loud building where the hot (as in sweating), loud soldiers trained. He seemed to be familiar with the place, and led her to the corner (which the soldiers began to avoid) where the chin-up bar was located. He perched atop it and held out his hand for her. She dismissed the hand, but swung herself up beside him unaided. She suddenly thought to ask him about earlier. . . about had happened with her master . . . with Alucard. Glancing at him, she nearly reconsidered. It was personal . . . but she needed someone to talk to. Someone who understood Alucard.

"Malakai? I . . . want to talk to you about something kind of . . . personal," she said uncertainly.

"Yes?"

She was startled for a moment. She knew him well enough to know that when he did something, he devoted his full attention to what he was doing. But now, his full attention was focused on her. He was leaning forward, eyes gazing intently into hers. It was . . . silly, but . . . it unnerved her.

"E-earlier . . . when I woke up, master and I kind of . . . no, we _did_ . . . we made out, um, kissed. And, uh . . . well, I cut myself on his fang, and uh . . . he-he cut his tongue on _purpose_, and, well . . . I know it's just silly, but, well . . . what was that about? H-he seemed to . . . dammit, I dunno," Seras attempted to explain in the least graphic way possible.

Malakai smiled. No, he chuckled.

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"Well, it isn't exactly bothering me . . ."

He grinned, exposing his own long, elegantly pointed fangs.

"The Transylvanian French Kiss! Alucard, you are a pain in the ass sometimes," Malakai muttered.

"The transylvanian _what_!"

"It's called the Transylvanian French Kiss. I'm sure I don't have to explain it to you . . . although you can be sure he got more out of it than you did," Malakai replied.

So that was it? No, that was not close to being "it".

"So the Transylvanian kiss thing . . ."

"Alucard's personal favorite. Is that all?"

"W-no. Isn't drinking his blood supposed to. . . ?"

"Yes, but it takes a far larger amount of blood to release you from servitude to a master vampire."

"But just that little bit made me feel all lightheaded and dizzy and stuff! A 'larger amount' would kill me!"

"No it won't. But it gave you a taste of what it would be like to be a true vampire, Seras. You got a taste of his power and his darkness in that small amount of blood, as I'm sure he intended. In addition to the sheer pleasure of the kiss, and the taste of blood, of course. He wants you to drink his blood so badly. . ."

Seras stared.

"He-he does?"

"More than you'll ever know," Malakai moved closer, breathing softly.

"How do you know?"

"I have spoken to him many a time since my coming here. He and I do not sleep as much as you may think."

"Oh-oh no?"

"No. Sleep is not really a big necessity for the two of us. Not anymore . . ."

She nodded. He fingered the pentacle that hung from his neck as he leaned back against the wall behind him, gazing at her with his crimson eyes. His beautiful crimson eyes. Somehow, that description seemed to suit him . . . the large window behind him gave her access to an amazing view of the night sky. The moon was full . . . and a deep blood red color. The pale red light bathed his skin in crimson. His skin seemed to glow with it. The night was lit up in a red haze.

"It's beautiful out there . . ." she murmured.

He glanced out the window, a small smile curving his lips.

"Yes. . ."

"I just wish . . ."

"Do you miss being human, Seras?"

The suddenness of the question was abnormally appropriate for the moment. She nodded.

"I do. A lot. I don't know why," she told him, "I was all alone then . . ."

"You miss . . . the simplicity of it? Or perhaps . . . you miss the idea of being with someone who can openly return your emotions?"

She had never thought of it that way, but . . .

"I just wish he'd say it once. Just one time," she said sadly, "I love you. Is that too much to ask?"

Malakai shook his head, "You have so much to learn Seras. Love is a concept. Vampires . . . 'love' in a different way than humans do."

He was probably right. He knew more about it than she did.

"Did you . . . love Trinity?"

" . . . Yes. More than you'll ever know. That's why I . . . never you mind that," he said.

A deep sadness permeated the crimson of his irises. A sadness that was incomprehensible to her.

"Malakai?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry," Seras said softly, "I should be ashamed."

"For what?"

"I've only thought of myself, lately. I forget that there is more to it than I know. I forget that . . . others are suffering too. I'm sorry. And sorry I bugged you about . . . the transy-whatsit thing. It's stupid . . ."

He smiled. With a sweeping motion, he leapt down from the bar.

"Come, Seras. Why don't we take a walk?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Let's."


	10. Surprise Visits

Stepping out into the moonlight, Seras submersed herself in her thoughts. The quiet around her was calming, peaceful. Malakai walked silently alongside her, gently probing her thoughts.

_So, maybe . . . Master does love me? Maybe it's just not in the way I'd thought. I really should stop whining about how he never says he loves me and just try to understand,_ Seras thought as they walked along.

Malakai silently applauded her maturity. Still, he understood why she'd been so upset about it . . . she was only twenty-one.

"Hey! Will you stop listening in already?" Seras snapped, whapping his arm with the back of her hand playfully.

Malakai smiled.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm just saying it cause . . . well, you don't have to. If you want to talk to me, then just talk," Seras informed him.

His smile twisted crookedly, and she abruptly looked away.

_What is with him and that _look_? I mean, Christ! Does he have to be so, so . . . uh . . . _hot _all the time! Normal guys would get all . . . offended by the thought of talking. But then again, he's not exactly normal,_ Seras thought.

Malakai laughed inwardly at that thought.

"Then we will talk, Seras Victoria," he said.

"O-okay . . . You know, my birthday is in two and a half weeks. I'll be twenty-two years old then . . . wow. Time since I came here seems to fly on by me . . ." Seras replied.

"But not nearly as much as it will when you get older, Victoria, which reminds me . . . why do they call you "Seras Victoria" when your fist name is Victoria, not Seras?"

"It's a military thing. Been that way for a long time."

"Ah. And . . . why did you freak out about a mouse in the hallway? It's only a little mouse," Malakai said.

"Be-because there were mice at the-at the orphanage where I lived when I was a kid," Seras (no, not Seras anymore. She will now be called Victoria) replied quietly.

A pang of sorrow hit Malakai as he heard this. An orphanage.

"Your parents . . . died?"

"Yeah. About the same age you were when you lost your dad," Victoria observed.

"How?"

"They were murdered. See, my dad was a policeman. Wasn't very popular with the ones who killed him, as you can imagine. Bloody monsters came and broke into the house. My mother shoved me into the closet. Told me to keep out of sight, and quiet. But I peeked out to see what was happening. They killed Dad first. And then my mom. Then they . . . they . . ."

"If it hurts you, you don't have to tell me, Victoria. I don't wish to cause you pain," Malakai said softly.

"No, it's okay. I have to talk about it sometime. They raped her. Her dead body. I couldn't watch any more. Then the police came and found me," Victoria said in a monotone.

Malakai was angered by this statement of a truth that never should have been. He stopped her, taking hold of her upper arm. Her eyes were downcast, determinedly avoiding his gaze.

"I still remember . . . everything they said. They laughed . . . they thought it was so funny, so damned fantastic and clever. I wanted to come out and stop them, but . . . my mother had said . . ." Tears tumbled down her face.

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know why he did, only that he felt he had to. A strong urge to comfort this little fledgling, who was truly so innocent and so undeserving of this pain she had been put through. Victoria's eyes widened, but her arms moved around him to hold him, too.

"I'm so sorry. No one should have to experience things like that. No one, especially you, should have to suffer so much pain . . ."

"Malakai . . . I . . ."

She buried her face in his chest, helpless to stop herself from crying. He moved one hand up to stroke her soft hair, gazing behind her but not really seeing anything.

"I wish I could just see them again . . . that's all I want. I've seen their graves, but . . . all that really does is make me miss them more. I just want them to be proud of me, even after everything I've done . . . I want to see them again"

"I know you do . . . but it's part of being human to miss the people you love."

Victoria looked up at him, wondering if he'd really said that.

"What?"

"You are still very much human, Victoria. And that is something you should hold on to, even when you become a true vampire. Once you lose it, it'll never ever come back, and that would be the worst pain you could possibly endure," Malakai told her, wiping her tears away with a light brush of his fingertips.

Victoria nodded.

_I'll never lose it . . . I promise . . ._

"Malakai . . . I . . ."

She rested her cheek against his chest, trying to find the words to express the confusion she felt, trying to define her emotions.

" . . . I love you."

His eyes widened as these simple but incredibly powerful words spilled from her mouth.

"You . . ."

"I love you, Malakai. I don't know why, but I do. You're the only person who ever listened to me. And I . . .I love you," she murmured.

A part of Malakai was so unbelievably happy to hear this. But the other begged her to say "just kidding" or something, anything to make these words a lie, a joke.

"Victoria, you . . . are you . . . You can't say that to me. You can't be saying this to me. You love Alucard. You can't . . . you mustn't . . ."

She looked up into his eyes, a determined expression in her eyes.

"I do love Alucard. So much it hurts, sometimes, but . . . my first love . . . doesn't have to be my only love, Malakai," Victoria said, not realizing how immature that statement really was.

Especially since she had only just begun having a relationship with her first love. And since he was likely to return home soon. And see this.

"Not when you are a vampire in love with your master, Seras. Not when your master is Alucard. You must not . . . you _cannot_ love me," Malakai replied firmly.

"Are you saying . . . that you're rejecting me? That you don't want me to love you?"

He flinched. No . . . this was something he desperately _wanted_. But Alucard . . . he couldn't betray his friend . . . and if Alucard ever found out . . . the both of them would suffer. Him a_nd_ Victoria. But . . . he . . .

"No, Victoria. I . . ."

There was only one way to explain his feelings for her, but . . . that would mean . . . oh, Goddess . . .

"You what? Are you _scared_ Malakai? Of my master?"

"Shut up! You have no idea what this means, do you?! If Alucard ever found out, he'd _kill_ you. And he'd hunt me down to the ends of the earth. I could not protect you if he found out. I love you, Seras Victoria, but I can't give you love. Not if I want you to live. And I do," Malakai snapped, becoming angry.

Fresh tears glistened in her eyes. She understood. But she couldn't just pretend that it was all just the same as before.

"I know . . . I know . . . but . . ."

He pulled her tight against him. He buried his sensitive nose into her hair, eyes squeezed shut. Why were women so . . . so . . . easily attached?! And why was _he_ so easily attached?!

"Damn it!" he hissed.

He opened his eyes in alarm as a familiar scent suddenly arrived nearby. He quickly released Victoria.

"Alucard . . ."

The dark-haired vampire stood before him, a strange and rather unusual expression on his face. Victoria spun around, eyes wide.

"Oh, um, hello, Master," she stammered.

"Hello, Seras. Care to join me?"

He held out a hand for her. She glanced up at Malakai, who watched Alucard warily. She smiled and accepted his hand, slipping her arms through his and walking down the pathway with him. She took a quick look back at Malakai. He stared after her expressionlessly.

_Be careful what you say, Victoria_. _Be wary of him. He is your lover, but . . . he is our worst nightmare._

Victoria turned back to stare up at her master's face. He seemed unusually calm, a fact that somehow comforted Victoria, although stirring up feelings of alarm. The hairs on the back of her neck raised up. She felt very alert. He didn't seem to notice, although he was indeed the source of her tension. His calm was like the calm before the storm. She didn't like that feeling. She was still very much in love with him, but . . . if he ever knew, all her love could not save her or Malakai.

"Master? Where are we going?" she inquired.

"For a walk . . . nothing particularly special, unless you have something in mind?"

"No, I was just wondering."

His manner was drastically changed, for reasons Victoria could not see. He was calmer, more . . . at rest than usual. The sadistic twist that usually showed plainly of his face was not present . . . he seemed almost . . . human, suddenly.

After a few minutes of walking along the stone path that led back around the house to the garden, they were surrounded by beautiful, sweet smelling flowers and plants. Where there were not plants, such as white roses, and numerous other white flowers, there was lush green grass. White flowers seemed to be the theme for this section of the garden, but as they moved on, the colors changed to blue, yellow, red, violet. And last, in the "meditation garden", a vast mixture of beautiful and vivid color that blended together smoothly and elegantly. He motioned for her to sit on one of the smooth stone benches. Obeying silently, taking in the calm and serenity of the garden, she began to really relax.

"Oh . . . it's so peaceful here. I actually feel at rest . . . for the first time in so long . . . it smells good . . . it's beautiful . . . and . . . it's quiet," Victoria murmured.

"Yes . . . you like it, then?"

"Most definitely."

"Then perhaps we should come here more often, yes?"

Victoria nodded enthusiastically. Alucard grinned crookedly.

He sat beside her, an arm moving around her waist. She rested against him. Ten, fifteen, twenty minutes passed in blissful silence, until loud footsteps came bounding down the path, and a rugged, familiar voice spoke nearby.

"Oh, ye monsters. We meet again, it seems."

Alucard stood. Malakai came running into view, rushing to Victoria's side, looking in the direction opposite Alucard. And who else but Paladin Anderson came striding into view, bayonet in hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Malakai asked.

"I am a servant of God. An agent of his divine punishment. Who asks, ye freak?"

"Malakai, a vampire. But certainly not a freak!"

An angry snarl twisted Anderson's face.

"I've come to destroy the lot of ye."

"How dare you come to this place, Judas Priest? You've got a lot of nerve to intrude _here_," Alucard called to him angrily.

Anderson laughed.

"There is always a place for the children of God, Monster," he retorted.

"Then you won't mind being sent to your grave," came the cold reply.

Anderson rushed forward. Alucard drew his Jackal, moving to meet the mad priest's charge. They clashed, and the fight was on.

"Oh, no . . . why did he have to come here? Now?" Victoria sighed.

This was an old, old score that was truly never going to be settled as long as the Judas Priest lived. And it didn't seem he'd be dying any time soon. The skirmish went on for a few moments before Anderson pulled a small, clear dart filled with a deep red substance and slammed the needle into Alucard's throat. The startled vampire staggered back, then fell. He did not rise again. Then , before any reaction was possible, the priest drew another and came rushing to where Malakai stood protecting Victoria. Malakai snatched the priest's wrist, pushing it back ward, and away from himself. But the priest lashed out with a bayonet using the other hand, causing Malakai to lose his grip and falter. The needle was immediately jabbed into his chest. Malakai's crimson eyes widened before he collapsed as well. Victoria screamed. Anderson ignored her for a moment, looking down on the two unconscious vampires. She crawled over to their unmoving forms, tears of fear and anger coursing down her face. She looked up when she heard footsteps. Anderson stood before her, towering over her.

"Don't you touch them," Victoria hissed.

A look of compassion softened Anderson's face as hot, salty tears fell from her eyes. He knelt. She moved away from him slightly. Taking hold of her upper arm, he drew another dart.

"No . . ." she said in horror.

"It won't kill ye, Draculina. Just hold still," he replied calmly.

Victoria attempted to wrench her arm away, to discover, horrified, that he was stronger than her. She flinched as the needle was pressed into her skin. She watched the red liquid drain into her. A sudden gut-wrenching pain came over her body. It felt almost as though he'd injected liquid silver into her blood. But it didn't burn her, as silver burned her skin. Soon, she could endure no more, and she passed out. Before the darkness covered her eyes, she saw Anderson smile.

"Go with God, my children,"he murmured, kissing the silver cross that hung from his neck and walking away.

When Alucard awoke, he was lying on his bed, fully clothed. The lid was open, however, and his master sat on his chair, one leg folded over the other, watching him.

"Well, good morning. I thought you'd sleep later than this. What with the sedatives and all," she said.

He sat up, his head throbbing, and wondered why the light was so dim.

"What in hell has happened?" he asked.

"Anderson attacked, as you know, and injected a drug inside your body that is apparently still under clinical trial. You see, the drug is designed to suppress the vampire population in an extreme way; in short, to turn vampires into humans."

"What?"

"Must I repeat myself?"

He stood, and when Integral unexpectedly handed him a mirror, he was greeted by his reflection with many changes. His face was softened in expression, and his eyes were cobalt blue, rather than red. He opened his mouth. His canines were the normal length of a human. Oh dear.

"I see you're taking this rather well. I expected a tirade," Integral said sarcastically.

She had no idea.


	11. Separation Anxiety

Author's note: I would like to wish you all a Merry Belated Christmas! And for those of you who (like Malakai) are pagan, Happy Yule! I got a lot of positive reviews for my last chapter, so thank all of you. That was the best present ever. Special thanks to PyrokineticFeral. You have faithfully sent me a review for every chapter so far! I'm not excluding the rest of you, you are all great and getting so many reviews makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. So, here it is, Chapter ELEVEN! (Wow, that far already?) And also, part of the credit for this chapter goes to Malakai. He helped write it

"Seras! SERAS WHERE ARE YOU!"

Alucard shouted as he stormed down the halls. No one would tell him where she was, or where Malakai was, and now he was furious. Turmoil he had not experienced for many hundred years created confusion in his mind. He didn't understand these emotions, but at the moment he really did not care. He just wanted to find Seras!

_Master? Master! Master Alucard! Answer me! Please! It's so dark! I can't find you!_

Victoria stood in an utterly unfamiliar room, clothed in a hospital robe and all alone. Fear permeated her mind, and she began to scream, banging the walls with her fists, tears beginning to pour from the corners of her eyes. But at one place, the wall seemed to give way to her blows just a tiny bit. She abruptly stopped crying and inspected it. It was a door! Designed to blend in with the walls around her to keep her from finding a way out. She put her hands and ear against the door. She listened for any sounds of cracking in the paper thin metal sheets that the door was made of as she pushed. A slight cracking sound was her reward for her efforts. She decided to wait a moment to collect her thoughts before trying to escape. She looked around the room. There was a bed in the corner, secured firmly to the ground. A small table with clothes on it and a glass of water (also secured to the ground). Other than that the room was bare, white, cold. Victoria got up and inspected the clothes. She recognized them as her own, a pair from the crate down in her room. A skintight black short sleeved shirt, a pair of black jeans, a black leather belt, a pair of black knee high socks, and her boots. She hurriedly donned all of these (covering herself in the event that there were cameras anywhere in the room) and glanced up. Ah. One-sided window. Bloody brilliant. She rolled her eyes and tried to remember what exactly she was doing there. She and Alucard had been walking in the Hellsing garden, and . . . Anderson had come. Malakai had arrived to help, but . . . Anderson stabbed them with needles. They'd passed out, and then Anderson had injected her with something. She wondered why the room was so damned dark, and realized (looking into the huge mirror) that her eyes were somehow their former baby blue color, rather than the red eyes she'd inherited from her master. So . . . what exactly had that drug done to her? Was it really possible that she was human now? Deciding to test that theory, she used the sharp metal corner of the table to cut her finger, jabbing herself hard. It hurt! Blood streamed from the cut, and she stuck her finger into her mouth. Instead of the sweet unbelievably magnificent taste she had become accustomed to, her blood tasted sharp and coppery. So it was true!

"Human?" Victoria whispered.

Malakai awoke to a pounding head and a rush of memory that he really did not like. He sat up on the hard, uncomfortable bed he'd been placed on. He didn't recognize this place. It was cold, bare. He wondered where everyone was. He knew what had happened to himself (having a greater awareness of self than most people did) and immediately resolved to find Victoria and Alucard. But first things first. He was bare from the waist up, and having seen one of his shirts lying on the small metal table beside him, he pulled it on. He felt a rush of thanks that whoever had had the nerve to put him here had allowed him to keep his pentacle. He'd have ripped them to bloody pieces if they'd taken it, human or not. He searched the walls for a weakness, an opening. Finding a place that he assumed was the door, he stood back and promptly broke the thin metal barrier down.

"Really, now. I'm insulted. Did you think that my being human would make_ that _much difference? A child could break that door down," he said to the large one-way window above him before walking out into the hallway.

Seeing stairs to his immediate left, he ascended one floor. This way, he could peer through the windows to find Victoria. He strode from room to room, until he found one that was occupied (diligently avoiding the room above his own). Assuming that this was where they were keeping her, he snuck in.

"What's she up to now?" a man in his mid-thirties asked irritably.

"Sitting on her bed quietly," replied another that was probably in his late forties.

"Big change. Earlier she was trying to break down the walls and screaming and crying," said the first.

"Can you blame her? She's all alone in a strange place, and no one's going to tell her what the hell is going on."

"Wonder why the Hellsing wants her. She's just a kid! Wish I could help her out," said the younger male.

"Can't go against orders, and the orders say we're not to come in contact with her. So I guess she'll just hafta . . . hey! What the hell are you doing in here!"

Malakai ran for it, leaping down the stairs three and four steps at a time. He ran down the hall to Victoria's door, and kicked it open.

"HURRY! We have to go _NOW_!"

Victoria ran out the door, taking Malakai's hand and together they ran down the hall. They found an exit after several wrong turns and narrow escapes from angered security guards. They dashed out the door and found themselves outside, within view of Hellsing manor. They took off at a run to the house, hoping against hope that Alucard was there and not inside the building they'd just left. Heart pounding and out of breath, they stopped in the elaborate maze of the garden, resting against the wall.

"What . . . is . . . going on? Why . . . what was that place?" Victoria huffed.

"We were being . . . placed under obser . . . vation. By that Hellsing . . . she . . . ordered the men in that place to . . . watch us," Malakai replied.

Victoria buried her head in her hands, disbelief overcoming her weariness. Sir Integral? That couldn't be! Why!

"Victoria . . ."

She pulled her hair for a moment in frustration before looking up a Malakai. Concern for her was apparent on his face. He moved to kneel in front of her.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but I . . . I just can't figure this out."

"I understand," he said softly, taking her right hand in both of his own.

Her skin was chilled from the cool night air. His touch warmed her fingers, which were beginning to go numb. She moved closer, into his arms. He curled his arms around her, trying to keep her warm. She was shivering violently. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the scent of her freesia shampoo. It wasn't the same as before, when it was her scent he could smell, but it was comforting to know that she was there, safe.

"Damn it all . . . I was so worried about you . . ."

He was shocked to discover that he was on the verge of the first tears he had shed in over five hundred years. But he didn't care. He held her tighter.

"I was worried about you too . . . it was . . . so dark . . . and I was alone. I didn't know where you were, and -," Victoria replied, tears forming in her own eyes.

She looked up at him. Staring deep into his now-deep green eyes, which glistened with tears, she choked back a sob. She threw her arms around his neck. She was happier than she'd ever been that at least he was safe. And that they could now find her master, Alucard.

"We have to get out of here, before they come looking. I think I know of a way to get into the house. Let's hurry," Victoria said, wiping away her tears and standing up.

Malakai stood and hastily the two of them ran to the other side of the house. There, at their feet, was a grate over a wooden cellar door that somehow remained unsecured.

_Sir Integra complains about vampires and the like breaking in, and then she lets little things like this go unguarded. Next time we get attacked, I'm gonna laugh_, Victoria thought irritably.

They struggled to remove the heavy iron grate, and at last it came free. It had been rusted to the ground. Throwing open the rotted wooden door, they hurriedly descended the stone stairs and closed the doors behind them. As they shut the doors, a shower of wood splinters and dust and God only knew what else came down on their heads. Victoria nearly choked. Malakai took her hand and led her down the stairs into the hall she recognized as the one leading up to her bedroom. She'd done quite a bit of exploring in her free time since coming here, and although they were not in that exact hallway, she knew it would take only a few minutes to reach it. They ran as quietly as they could, their footsteps reverberating off the stone walls. Every noise startled them as they went, every noise seeming to be terribly loud. At last, however, they reached the hallway, and their first stop was Alucard's room. To their misfortune, he was not there.

"We have to keep looking. He's probably searching for us," Malakai told her.

Victoria nodded and they left the room, carefully and watchfully heading up the stairs to the first floor of the Hellsing manor. After several narrow escapes and two hours had gone by, they finally made it to the hall outside Sir Integral's office. A great commotion came from inside, and they tried to listen to the conversation within . . .

"Where are they?"

"I will tell you when I see fit to do so, Alucard, so kindly let go of my arm. The use of force will get you nowhere."

"_Damn_ you, Integra, where is my fledgling!"

A loud smacking sound came from inside.

"How _dare_ you strike me, Alucard? How _dare_ you come barging into my office and _demand_ to be told anything, when _you_ are the reason this whole thing happened!"

Victoria could take no more of this. She opened the door, ignoring the loud noise it made when the doorknob slammed into the wall.

"Master! I'm here! I'm all right," She cried.

Alucard stared at her a long moment before rushing forward to hold her. For some reason, this made Victoria uncomfortable.

"Er . . . Master? Uh, what-what are you doing?"

Then it suddenly hit her. He was treating her differently. Under normal circumstances, he'd have stood there and waited for her to come to him. But now, with human emotions going on a rampage inside his head, he really didn't have as much control as usual over his actions. So she just curled her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, sighing in relief that he was safe and still slightly sane. Then he seemed to realize what he was doing, and abruptly pulled away. She smiled. He was still himself, even though he was human. Malakai walked through the door just then, and Alucard grinned. Malakai repeated the action. Victoria looked on with the knowledge that apparently something was incredibly amusing to the two of them.

"Hello, Alucard."

"Hello. Been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yes, actually. Odd, isn't it?"

"Very much so. So," Malakai said in a voice that suggested he was holding back (or trying to) a great deal of laughter.

"So, what?"

Victoria was genuinely confused. She didn't see what on earth was so damned funny!

(A/N: Honestly? I don't think anyone but Alucard and Malakai will ever know. But if anyone has any ideas, please, _please_ don't keep it to yourselves. We all really need to know.)

The fragmented and utterly incomprehensible conversation continued over the next few minutes. But when it was finally over, Victoria knew why she liked Alucard as a vampire. He was not nearly as confusing when he had fangs and bright red eyes. Oh, well. Nothing to be done about it. She turned her gaze to the leader of the Hellsing Organization. Integral was staring at her coolly, one leg crossed over the other.

"What is going on, Sir? Why were we being separated? Confined? I don't understand what you mean by all of this," Victoria said.

Integra took her sweet time in answering, then at last replied, "As you may know, the substance found in the darts Anderson used against you caused a reversed transformation to your original state, in short, it made you human. Because the effects of this substance are only temporary, I felt that I had to examine this development while it lasted, perhaps to cultivate more of this substance and put it to use for our own purposes. The only way to do this was to take two of the subjects -male and female- injected with the substance, and examine them."

"So we were your guinea pigs, then. Lab rats. That still doesn't justify you locking us up -without our consent, no less- and then ordering us to be kept isolated and in the dark, completely unaware of what was going on! What right do you think you have to make that decision without our permission! I'd have gladly volunteered if you'd just asked!" came the angry retort.

"I have _every_ right, as your commander, to make a decision to have you studied and isolated until I saw fit to release you. Don't question my decisions, Officer Seras."

This statement caused the intensity of Victoria's anger to rise, and for a new anger to spark up in the other former vampires.

"You . . . are disgusting."

The angry out-of-the-blue comment caused Integral's gaze to snap up to Malakai's face.

"How sad that I almost respected you till now, Hellsing. You are such a disappointment."

Integra stood, angry now and utterly taken aback by this very blunt statement of exactly how the man felt about her. A small part of her -the human being that could understand such things- didn't blame him for being angry. But the Hellsing in her was furious. How _dare_ that blood-sucking monster speak to her that way! Then, common sense kicked in and she remembered that he was not, in fact, a vampire at this point.

"I am sorry that you don't approve of my actions. But it is not your place to judge them, and at any rate, what's done is done."

"Yes,_ Sir Hellsing_," Malakai replied snidely.

_He must be really angry with her. I've never seen him act this way before. He's always so calm and controlled and polite, _Victoria thought.

"Sir? I think it would be best if my master, Malakai and myself were to return to the basement for the remainder of the day. And for the rest of the night as well," Victoria suggested.

Integral nodded, "Yes, that would be best."

Victoria turned to leave the room with Alucard and Malakai alongside her.

"Oh, and Officer Seras?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Forgive me for not asking for your permission."

"It's all right. Good day, Sir."

"Hn."

They walked in silence until they reached the stone stairs leading down into the basement. Victoria mentally decided that something was definitely wrong with the members of the Hellsing household. Secretly she hoped that the effects of the substance in the darts would not last too long. Otherwise, things would get far too confusing and far too . . . human.

"You know . . . it was rather unusual for my master to apologize like that . . . I am beginning to wonder if it's just the three of us that are going mad," Alucard announced suddenly.

"Yeah, it really was unusual, wasn't it. And by the way . . . speak for yourself. _I'm_ not going mad. So confine that particular statement to yourselves," Victoria replied, grinning.

"We're all laughing, Victoria. Haha. Ha," Malakai retorted, a small smile curving his lips.

"Yes, madmen do tend to laugh at nothing, don't they," Victoria returned, glad to have the upper hand for once.

Truly, this was a battle she could not lose. Because she was actually right. Alucard watched her with a silent smirk. His eyes glittered with amusement. Victoria noticed him looking at her and smiled, sticking her tongue out at him. Much to her surprise, he stuck his tongue out right back.

"You are not the only one capable of being childish here, Police Girl," he smiled crookedly.

"Maybe not, but I _am_ the best at it."

"Mmm, true enough."

"Hey!"

By this time, they had reached Alucard's room, at the far end of the room. He opened the door, and when they'd all gathered in his room, he shut it firmly behind him. Victoria sat on his bed without thinking about it. A flash of jealousy crossed Malakai's face. She smiled sadly at him for a moment. Alucard pulled out a chair for Malakai as he sat down himself. Malakai dropped into the chair lightly. Victoria laughed as the two of them swung their feet up onto the table simultaneously. They seemed to have done it so automatically.

"I get so confused. Who's copying who here?" she giggled.

"He is," both men replied.

Victoria was swept into gales of laughter. She fell backwards, and was grateful that she wasn't sitting on the floor. Alucard arched an eyebrow at her but said nothing. When Victoria had calmed down, she righted herself and crossed one leg over the other, placing her hands on her knees.

"So," she said.

"What?" Malakai asked.

"What are we going to do now? I mean, we are human after all, so we can't go gallivanting off to battle the way we usually do. And being human means we can be out during the day, and go out without being followed, and all that sort of thing. So . . . what are we going to do?"

Alucard and Malakai exchanged glances.

"Police Girl . . . did it ever occur to you that I _hate_ the sun?" Alucard said, placing his feet back on the floor and tilting the chair back slightly on its back legs.

"W-oh, yes. But . . . we can't live the way we usually do for the time being, and I want to make the most of it!"

"Well . . . then . . . what do _you_ want to do?" Malakai asked her.

"I was thinking . . . the first thing I want to do is go shopping," came the startling reply.

Malakai stared at her as Alucard sighed and shook his head. Again came the brief but very annoying exchange of glances.

"Some things never change among women. Shopping is officially one of them," Malakai said.

"What in _hell_ is that supposed to mean!"

"It means you are a woman, Police Girl."

"I _know_ I'm a woman, thank you!"

Malakai chuckled.

"Hey, now. I recall reading somewhere that men in _your_ era weren't exactly stingy spenders either, so what are you teasing _me_ for?"

"Because we love, you, Police Girl," Alucard replied.

Malakai threw a glance at him that was brief but spoke a thousand words. Victoria smiled at him, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I know it, Master. But I do wish you'd find a less infuriating way to express your love. Most men send flowers. Or boxes of Godiva. Or spend money for a nice dinner."

"I am not most men, Seras Victoria, vampire or human," Alucard replied.

"Ah, true. Don't know what I was thinking."

"Unfortunately, Seras? Neither do I."

Victoria sighed and slumped down, resting her head on the pillow as she closed her eyes.

"We need to sleep. I've been running most of the day, and I'm very, _very_ tired. And besides, I'm going shopping tomorrow, with or without the two of you," she sighed.

A soft chuckle came from one of her two companions.

"All right, Seras. We'll come with you tomorrow."

Silence.

"Where are you going to get the money from?"

"Paychecks I never thought I'd use, and what's left in my account from before I came here," she replied sleepily.

"Well, then. Fantastic. We're going shopping with a half-mad vampiress," Malakai's voice chuckled softly.

"I told you . . . I'm not . . . mad. And besides . . . I'm not even a vampire anymore . . ."

So the two restless males sat talking quietly for a few more hours before turning in. The prospect of being human for the first time in over five hundred years left them much to discuss, and when they did sleep, they were no more aware of what it could mean than before.


	12. Shopping Spree

Author's notes: Thanks soooo much for the reviews, guys . . . oh, and just for the record . . . I write this chapter from experience. A bunch of my friends and I went to the mall (including Malakai), and everywhere we went, girls were acting exactly like this toward him and a couple of my other friends, Leigh and Adriain (who are brothers, by the way). I can't blame them tho . . . they are really hot . . . so here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for . . .

"Oooh, c'mon, Master Alucard! We have to go in here!"

Victoria tugged on his arm, impatiently trying to lead Alucard into the store. Malakai walked along beside them unprotesting as he looked around him. He was attracting a lot of stares from the people surrounding them, most particularly women. Occasionally he'd acknowledge their existence with a small smile, after which they'd blush and start giggling with their friends. This was one of his favorite games to play . . .

"Police Girl . . ." Alucard growled.

"Ah, let it go, Alucard . . . she's not going to stop anytime soon, and I wouldn't try to make her. This is the first time in a long time she's had a chance to go out just to have fun," Malakai said to him.

Alucard shot a glare his way. Malakai stuck out his tongue at Alucard. A couple of teenage girls started giggling and whispering amongst themselves. Malakai turned and winked at one of them, who waved back, blushing madly. But once they entered the store, his main focus was to keep sight of Victoria. She was all over the place, looking through the clothes in the women's section, and selecting several different outfits to try on. This was a side of her he had never seen before. But he had to admit, it was nice to see her in clothes other than the dark, gloomy outfits she had back at the manor. She looked best in light blue colors, he had decided. She had a couple of bags full of clothes already in the car Integral had lent them for the day. He almost lost sight of her as she headed determinedly to the dressing room. Malakai and Alucard leaned back against the wall, waiting.

Alucard was dressed differently than usual today, wearing different boots (much like his own), black jeans, a black belt, and a white dress shirt. He seemed comfortable in these clothes, and Victoria seemed to like the way he looked. Malakai himself was dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt with a high black collar and black sleeves, loose black jeans, and boots. Underneath his shirt was a white tank top, and his pentacle.

As they waited for Victoria to come out, they chatted quietly about her.

"This isn't a terrible way to spend the day, Alucard. You have to admit, she looks absolutely stunning in those clothes."

"Hn. But I'd rather that we didn't have to "spend the day" doing anything but sleeping. As we should be."

"True. But as she said, we have to make the best of it."

"True."

Just then, Victoria stepped out of the dressing room in a light blue flare skirt and a loose white top, and knee-high white socks. Malakai smiled. Funny thing was, Alucard did too. Victoria spun around, causing the skirt to lift slightly as she twirled around to face them. She really did look cute.

"Nice," Malakai said.

She beamed at him. Alucard said nothing, but then, just his smile was enough for Victoria. She marched right back into the dressing room.

"See what I mean?" Malakai grinned at Alucard.

"Hn."

He knew that was the only answer he was going to get. When Victoria came out again, she was wearing hip hugging, light wash jeans, a tight, ocean blue shirt that said "I need someone really bad-are you really bad?" across it in black letters. Malakai laughed at the message on the shirt and told her that he liked it. Alucard said nothing but smiled just the same. A few more minutes of this passed before they headed up to the counter to purchase what she wanted. But as soon as they left the store, Victoria let out a shriek of delight, jumping up and down.

"Ohmigod! Kairi! Hey!" she exclaimed, waving to a girl with waist length black hair, deep blue eyes, and a rather nice figure.

The girl smiled and left the group she was with to approach Victoria. The minute she got close enough, Victoria and the girl called Kairi hugged each other tightly.

"Victoria-chan! How are you? I haven't seen you in, oh, ages! We missed you, girl!" Kairi smiled.

"Yeah, well, I've been really busy lately. But, um, here, I want to introduce you to some friends of mine. Mast- uh, I mean, Alucard, this is Kairi, Kairi, Alucard. And this is Malakai. Kairi has been one of my best friends since grade school!" Victoria said.

"Ooooooh, Seras Victoria! I always knew that you were irresistible to the male species, but . . . daaaaaamn. What have you been doing, girl?"

Malakai chuckled shaking his head slightly. He liked this girl. Alucard smiled.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that. Work, mostly. Uh, but, what have you been doing? I mean, are you still seeing that boy . . . what's his name . . . Shuichi?"

"Oh, yeah, actually. Things are going pretty well with us. But, hey, do you want to go to the food court with us? We're going to V.S. after that, so . . . you wanna?"

Victoria glanced back at Malakai and Alucard before replying in the affirmative. The energetic Kairi led them to the bustling, loud food court at the center of the mall.

"So, what do you want? Chinese, Japanese, Italian, Mexican, American, whatever you want . . . hey, I'll even pay for it, too," Kairi asked.

"Ummm, I'll have Chinese. And thanks," Victoria smiled.

Afer that brief and incomplete conversation, they all spread out to hunt down whatever it was they were hungry for. Alucard and Malakai simply decided to eat whatever Victoria was eating . . . they weren't all that hungry, having eaten earlier that day.

When they four of them sat down, Kairi said, "So, you coming to V.S. with me? I imagine your boys over there won't be too pleased to be dragged along, but . . . hey, it ain't all about them, right? Though it might later on . . . heheheh."

Victoria smiled at Malakai, who was slurping noodles at the time and totally ignoring her. Or so it seemed.

"What's V.S. anyway?" Malakai said suddenly.

"Ohmigod, you don't know? Dude, you're a dude. You should know all about it. You know, Victoria's Secret?"

"Oh, yeah . . . why should I know all about it?"

He asked these questions so innocently (he really had absolutely no idea what they were talking about) that Kairi burst into laughter.

"You're so cute," She laughed, "V.S. is a store where . . . oh, God, you tell him, Seras, he's your boyfriend."

Victoria arched an eyebrow at Kairi. Kairi was her best friend, and she loved her to death, but sometimes she was just too creepy. Sometimes they were complete opposites of each other. She had started having sex when she was seventeen, whereas Victoria herself was still a virgin. She was totally comfortable around other people (especially the opposite sex), whereas Victoria was shy and uneasy. Though working with a bunch of men night in and night out had helped her overcome this nervous feeling slightly. That, and being with her master. There was no way you could afford to be nervous if you were going to be with him. Because he'd take advantage of that at every turn.

"It's a store where women go to buy expensive underwear and stuff like that . . . you know. Don't pretend to be clueless, you know what I'm talking about," Victoria said, coloring slightly.

"Oh . . ." Malakai said.

_Oh my God. He really didn't know? What hell is with this guy? He's over five hundred years old, for Chrissakes!_ Victoria thought in amazement.

Alucard, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what they were talking about. A small grin curved his lips as his bright blue eyes gazed at her in amusement.

"You might as well give up, Police Girl. He has absolutely no idea what you're going on about. He'll have to discover that for himself. You can't explain it to him," Alucard said.

"But as old as he is . . . I mean . . . how can he _not_ know?" Victoria replied.

"He is not that kind of a man, Seras. He isn't as promiscuous as you'd think, considering his earlier behavior. He simply enjoys flirting, that is all," Alucard explained.

"Oh, well, I guess you're right, Alucard," Victoria replied, glancing at Malakai who was ignoring them again, slurping noodles.

He had such an innocent look on his face that Victoria smiled. He was utterly adorable. He seemed fascinated by the world humans lived in during the day, and observed everything with keen interest.

(AN: Yes, ladies and gents, the real Malakai is truly this innocent. As old as he is and as incredibly hot as he is . . . he still had no idea what Victoria's Secret was until we -and by we I mean Leigh- explained it to him. He's so cuuuuuute!"

After they had eaten, they headed to the mysterious store called Victoria's Secret. But it was only seconds after they had approached the entrance that Malakai truly understood exactly what it was. And refused to enter. Alucard wasn't to keen on going in either, but Victoria and Kairi strode inside casually as if they owned the place. The store clerk smiled when she saw Kairi and Victoria.

"Ah, girls! It's been ages since you last came to see me, and oh . . . Seras Victoria! You aren't wearing any of your good things!" The woman scolded her, pulling back her shirt to peer down at her bra.

Victoria blushed and pulled away, saying, "Yeah, well, I . . . lost them all."

"Ah, I see, well, then we'll have to find you some more, hmm?"

Kairi followed them as the clerk led them, around, picking out different things for Victoria to try on. For some odd reason, she knew all of Victoria's (and Kairi's) exact sizes. When they'd finally decided on a couple of good things and a couple of better ones, they paid for them and left the store.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Victoria said, blushing slightly.

"It's fine . . . so now what?" Malakai replied.

"How about we got get ice cream?" Kairi suggested.

(AN: Kairi comes up with all the fun stuff. Did you notice that?)

As they strode to the ice cream stand, led by Kairi, Victoria secretly wondered if buying from V.S. had been the best idea. She wondered why on earth she'd done it in the first place, after all . . . ah, what the hell. As Kairi had quietly reminded her, it all came down to the people who'd see you wearing it. Victoria blushed at the thought of anyone seeing her wearing any of it. When it was her turn to order her ice cream, she bought black cherry ice cream in a rather big waffle cone. The ice cream was piled high atop it, so she started eating it the second she got it to prevent it from melting. Malakai decided on strawberry ice cream, Kairi got mint chocolate chip, and Alucard got chocolate. Victoria snatched up a pile of napkins and led them to an empty table.

"So . . . umm . . . crap, it's melting . . . Victoria . . . what're you gonna do after this . . . I mean, I have to go to work once I finish eating this, you know . . . " Kairi said.

"Ah, we're gonna hit the supermarket and then go home," Victoria replied.

"Mmmm, sounds like a plan to me.," Kairi told her.

"Yeah, well . . . we have a lot of stuff to do, so."

And sure enough, once they had finished their ice cream, Kairi left and the three that remained headed for the car. Victoria wondered what was for dinner, and then giggled. They had just finished lunch, and already she was thinking about dinner. But she was just so hungry! She loved finally being able to eat real food. Earlier that day, Walter had brought them breakfast. Muffins and milk and oatmeal and raspberry jelly and honey and butter and toast and sausage. She decided that she'd never tasted anything better. Malakai and Alucard had an easy time adjusting to the change of lifestyle. Which was good, considering their circumstances. Victoria opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. Alucard took passenger and Malakai got in back. They reached the supermarket, and Alucard and Malakai waited by the pharmacy while Victoria collected tampons, a razor, and other necessities. But within a space of fifteen minutes they were out of there and headed home to Hellsing Manor.

They were greeted by a smiling Walter, who helped them carry their things inside and down to their rooms in the basement. Afterwards, Walter had a large, wooden wardrobe brought down so Victoria could put her clothes inside, and a small cupboard so that other things could be stored. He even had a lock put on it so no one could get into it without her permission. As soon as this was taken care of, Victoria got to work. She sorted through her clothes and hung them up int the wardrobe, sticking her V.S. items into the neat little drawers in the bottom of it. She stuck her journal and other little things like her razor, her shampoo, her lotion, etcetera into the cupboard locking it and sticking the key underneath her mattress. Then, she pushed her table into a corner and set her cupboard underneath it, the chairs shielding it from view as it was pushed against the corner. Walter helped her with the posters she had bought. One was of a magical looking place with a blue tint to it that had numerous fairies on it. Another was of a white tiger and an orange tiger lying together by a crystal-like pond. And another was a velvet color-it-yourself poster that had a collection of fantasy creatures on it. That particular poster was set on the table for later. The entire decorating process took a couple of hours, and when they had finished, Victoria collapsed on a chair, sighing. Her room looked much better now. Only one thing was missing. She took three small picture frames out of a bag on the floor and set them up on the table.

"Hello, Daddy," she smiled.


	13. Alone

Author's notes: Oh, yes. Chapter Thirteen of DOOM! Ahem . . . well, anyway, just so y'all know, I am getting my own personal computer at my mom's soon, so as soon as it's set up, I can post stories more often! And as for your earlier comment about Malakai, PyrokineticFeral . . . I have no idea. We tried to explain what V.S. is to him, but I could not tolerate his oblivious innocence and I bailed. I left the big boy explanations to the boys. Heheh . . . anyway, here for your enjoyment, CHAPTER THIRTEEN!

The kitchen was alive with the sound of a familiar female voice singing along to an Evanescence cd, which was being played at maximum volume. Alucard entered the kitchen through the side door (as he could no longer simply phase up through the floor), and saw the source of the loud, haunting gothic music. Victoria was, as expected, bustling energetically around the kitchen, stirring this and chopping that and checking on this and tasting that. Malakai was sitting on a blissfully empty counter, watching her. Victoria was singing "Tourniquet" as she opened the lid of what looked like a deep fat fryer and checked the contents in a distracted manner. Alucard grinned. He silently (although it didn't matter much; she couldn't hear him anyway) crept up behind her, and just as she was about to move, he jabbed her in the sides, causing her to jump and shriek. She spun around, and upon seeing him, gave him a rather expert mock-glare as she turned down the music.

"Really, Seras. Just because you aren't a vampire anymore doesn't give you an excuse to cease being vigilant. I should think I taught you better than that," he grinned down at her.

"I know, Master. But . . . I'm just . . . so . . . happy. I finally get to do what I want to do, without worrying about being called away, or yelled at, or . . . anything!" Victoria beamed up at him.

He rolled his eyes and bent his head down to kiss her on the forehead. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. She stayed like that for a moment before pulling away and turning back to her work. Apparently whatever it was she was cooking was done.

"Aah, aah, hot, hot, hot!" she muttered as she lifted the lid.

Malakai grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from the handle, saying, "If it's hot, don't touch it!"

She stuck out her tongue at him. He grinned. Examining her hand carefully, he checked for burns. She was fine. He released her and hopped down from the counter. Alucard peered into the fryer.

"What are you making?" he asked as he stepped out of her way so she could get back to work.

"Ummm, deep fried mushrooms," Victoria replied.

"That all?"

"Of course not. I'm making dinner for everyone, not just us, you know. Sir Integra said I could make dinner as long as I cleaned up my mess. I'm also making smokey corn chowder . . . my mother used to make it for me . . . she got the recipe when she was visiting a friend in the United States . . . she changed it a bit, though . . . my dad hated spicy food, and originally, it was supposed to be spicy. And we're having biscuits. And . . . dessert will be a surprise."

"You're making dessert too?" Malakai asked.

"No, duh. I just said that," Victoria grinned.

He stuck out his tongue at her. She turned back to her mushrooms. Seeing that they were indeed done cooking, she unplugged the fryer and then shook the basket to remove excess grease. She dumped the mushrooms onto a plate with a paper towel on it and then turned to the chowder. It was not quite done yet.

This was all completely boring to Alucard, who left, saying, "I'll see you in a bit, then, Seras."

This allowed Malakai to have some alone time with Victoria. He had been holding back for all that time. He wrapped his arms around he waist from behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. She turned her head, twisting around slightly, and kissed him for a brief moment before returning to her task (or trying to return to it). She felt him nosing her neck very gently, and felt him smile against her skin. She tilted her head slightly as she resumed stirring.

He kissed her neck and murmured, "It smells good."

"Huh? What does?" she stammered, thrown totally off track by what he was doing to her neck.

He continued teasing her neck for a few more minutes, causing her to become totally distracted. She reached up and around her head to bury her fingers in his hair. His arms tightened slightly around her waist. He kissed her just under her ear, and she shivered. But much to her disappointment, he stopped, and released her. She removed her hands from his hair and closed her eyes, sighing. She then returned to stirring the neglected chowder that was to be their dinner. Okay . . . _now_ it was done.

"And all that's left are the biscuits. And that'll take . . . oh . . . fifteen more minutes," Victoria muttered to herself.

She switched off the heat to the stove top. She turned around to see Malakai leaning on the counter behind her, watching her with a thoughtful yet strangely mischievous expression.

"What's that look for?" she asked him.

The small smile on his lips curved even more crookedly than before. Suddenly, Victoria wondered if she should be worried. That expression meant trouble . . . well, actually, it was the look he gave her before he kissed her, and before he had explained what the Transylvanian French Kiss was, and when she had said something he had found particularly amusing. What on earth was he giving her that look for now? She glanced at him as she knelt to look at the biscuits. She silently admitted that it was a rather attractive look on him. He was wearing a dress shirt that was only buttoned about halfway up, exposing his pentacle to the world, and a pair of loose jeans. With his arms folded over his chest that way, and with that look on his face, and with him standing in that casual pose, he looked . . . she shivered. There really wasn't a sophisticated way to put it. He was absolutely sexy.

_Oh, I am so glad that he can't hear my thoughts any more . . . him or Master Alucard,_ Victoria thought.

(AN: Oh, aren't we all)

Just then, Alucard returned. Victoria stood up and smiled at him, attempting to ignore Malakai, although his expression had changed the minute Alucard had entered the room. Much to her surprise, he approached her from behind, curling his arms around her waist just as Malakai had. She heard Malakai stirring behind both of them. She glanced at him as he walked past them to the door. She was saddened by the pain she saw in his eyes. He strode through the door and left Victoria and Alucard alone in the room. Just then, the timer dinged, and Alucard released her so she could pull the biscuits out of the oven. She set them on the stove top. And then Walter came into the kitchen.

"Ah, yes, I thought you'd be done by now. Here, let me. I'll bring it down to you, and you can clean up when you've finished eating," Walter told her.

"O-okay," Victoria replied.

Alucard followed her out of the kitchen and down the stone steps into the basement where they lived. Malakai was waiting outside her room, leaning back against the wall, biting his thumbnail.

(AN: All of you have seen a guy do this when he gets nervous . . . or when he's thinking . . . or when he's trying to annoy his mother . . . I wonder which one it is?)

Just then, Victoria really felt like being alone.

"M-master? Malakai? Ummm, I hope you don't mind if I spend some time alone this evening? I have something I need to think about. Alone. Please?" Victoria said softly.

Malakai looked at her.

"Sure," he said, and turned to go down the hall to his room.

Alucard merely nodded, and turned in the opposite direction to go to his room. The minute the two of them were out of sight, she rushed to her room and closed the door, locking it.

She collapsed on her bed, clutching her pillow tightly and then screaming into it as loud as she could. Thank God for stone walls.

"I _hate_ this! It's not fair! It's not right! Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered as tears started to fall against her will.

She didn't know who she was talking to, only that someone had to hear her. They had started this, and she wanted them to end it, damn it all!

"I love them! I do! That's what you wanted, right? Did you think I'd be happy! Do you know how much it hurts! Do you care! It hurts to want something so much even though you can never have it. I can't have them both! And what happens if Master finds out about me and Malakai? What good could come of that? Even if they're still human when it happens, there'll still be a fight and someone's gonna get hurt! And I hope to God it's me, cause this is my fault! I can't stand it! And worst of all . . . oh, God . . . what happens if I end up having sex with one of them? If it's Alucard, Malakai will know and he'll be hurt, but if it's Malakai, Alucard will know and . . . oh, no . . . oh, God, please don't let that happen! I can't take this for much longer . . . I'm going to go insane!" she muttered angrily.

Despair saturated every fiber of her being, spurred on by her love, and because she knew it was going to come out badly no matter which way you looked at it.

"And you know what's sad . . . even though I know I can't, eventually I am going to end up having sex with one or the other of them . . . and that's actually supposed to be a good thing. Why can't I ever just have a normal relationship? And . . .oh . . . great . . . I'm whining again. I hate it when I do that! You know what! I need to cool off. I have a boom box, so I'll blare some music, change into my new pajamas, and pretend I am back home in my apartment . . . _alone_," Victoria said decisively.

She stood up and stepped over to the cd rack, trailing her index finger over the sides of the cd cases, trying to choose which one she wanted. She decided upon her HIM: Dark Light cd. She was in the mood for some gothic, hard rock love songs right now. She opened the slot and put the cd in the boom box. She turned the volume knob to maximum, opened her cupboard, pulled out her box of chocolate covered cherries, and changed into her light blue Victoria's Secret slip. She crawled into bed. Picking up the book on her night-stand (Temple of the Winds by Terry Goodkind) she opened the box of chocolate covered cherries and flipped the pages to her stopping place. When Walter came, she told him she wasn't hungry and to leave her mess there for her to clean up. Walter told her he'd clean it up. She thanked him and then resumed blaring her music. Ah, it was good to be alone.


	14. Knowledge is Power

Author's Note: Breaking News - Malakai is bisexual. Don't ask me how I know. I'm telling you because it has some relevance. You'll soon find out. Anyway, sorry it's been so long but I've been at my mom's house. And oh, boy, has she been a pain. So anyway, here it is, Chapter Whatever Number!

"Where is Seras?"

Alucard absolutely detested being human right now. Not only could he not locate his fledgling through their bond, but he couldn't figure out why she had disappeared. He knew she had left of her own accord; Walter had told him as much, but it didn't help that she had not told him where she was going. Malakai did not know where she was either. Although the smirking silver haired man wasn't exactly looking for her. Cursing the Iscariot Organization under his breath, a thought suddenly popped into his head. The roof. Seras had always loved being up there. Turning around and walking to the front door, he wondered what sort of emotional state she'd be in when he got there. One could never tell, when it came to her.

Victoria sighed, inhaling the evening air as deeply as she could. It was two days since she had closed herself off from Malakai and Alucard. When they had at last gotten the opportunity to speak to her, Malakai had merely told her good morning, smiled, and continued munching on his breakfast. Alucard had offered her a similar greeting. Without the "good morning". The two of them had been talking, she knew. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she did. Right now, though, Victoria was merely resting from a long day of being examined by a team of bossy, rude scientists. It was bad enough that one of them had spent all day looking at her ass, but to be unconscious for God only knew how long, and for God knew what reasons . . . she shuddered. She just hoped that particular doctor had excused himself during that portion of her examination. Throughout the day, the scientists had x-rayed her, examined her insides, taken unbelievable amounts of blood, and made her eat ridiculous looking pills and other such things. And after they had woken her up from being sedated, they had only offered five minutes of recovery before starting again. She growled. She had had a word with Sir Integral about that, and although she had really tried to be nice about it, she knew that she had been very . . . there were no words to describe it. Alucard and Malakai had both undergone similar procedures, she knew, because later on they had sat down in Malakai's room to eat lunch and compare notes.

"And he sprayed himself with the hose," she giggled.

After lunch, Malakai had solemnly declared that he would go outside, and spray himself down with a water hose. Alucard and Victoria had followed him, much to their misfortune, because immediately after spraying himself, he had turned the hose on them. Shrieking, Victoria had tried to run for cover, but Malakai had caught her, pinned her arms, and stuck the hose down the front of her shirt, laughing. Alucard had come to her rescue, but had gotten sprayed as well, though not nearly as . . . thoroughly. Victoria smiled. Sir Integral had then come out, gaped for a moment at the sight of them, and declared that they would not come inside until their clothes, soaked and clinging to their frames, were dry. Shrugging at her words, Malakai had turned the hose on Integral. Victoria nearly burst into laughter at the memory of it.

"Seras?"

At the sound of her master's voice behind her, she jumped. She had not expected him to find her, or at least not this soon. She smiled up at him and watched him as he sat down cross-legged beside her. His eyes were fixed on the darkening sky, which was now a dark blue color, with only the faintest hint of the sunset on the horizon. He seemed completely content. She almost reached up to curl a strand of his hair around her finger, but decided against it.

"Master," Victoria said, "Was there something you wanted?"

He turned to look at her. She like that he was more attentive now that he was human.

"Are you . . . all right?"

Alucard's eyes studied her intently. She nodded, unable to remove her gaze from his. He tilted his head back, turning his gaze to the stars. She could not see the expression on his face very well now, it was so dark, but she knew he was in deep thought because of his slow, silent breathing.

Suddenly he said, "You love him, don't you."

It was not a question. He knew. She unconsciously leaned away from him, startled.

Then he turned his electric blue eyes back to her.

"What? You did not honestly believe you were hiding it, did you?" he said.

Victoria was absolutely speechless. Suddenly, Alucard grinned.

"I-that is . . . how did you . . . know? I mean . . . you . . ." Victoria gaped.

"I know everything," came the amused response, "There is nothing in this world that you can hide from me, Seras."

Amazed and afraid, all Victoria could do was study her shoes and wait for him to speak again. A thousand questions raced through her mind, the least of which being how long he'd known, and what he was going to do now.

"He's quite irresistible," a voice said to her as she was caught in the current of her thoughts, "isn't he?"

She looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

Alucard smiled again, "I knew that this would happen, Police Girl. I knew that you would be drawn to him. After all . . . I have known him since childhood. I know how he is, how he thinks. There is not a woman in the world who could not or would not love him. I also knew that he would feel the same about you."

He had known from the very moment he had seen Malakai walking along behind her in that warehouse, but he had done nothing.

"So you knew? The whole time?" she asked to confirm her belief.

"Of course."

Her eyes drifted down to study her shoes again. A hand moved up to stroke her hair, and with a start she realized it was his. The amusement in his voice and manner was obvious, thought she did not know why he would be amused. To her, this was not at all funny.

"And of course, you know . . . Malakai told me himself," Alucard told her.

Her gaze moved up sharply, meeting his.

"He told you? When? Why?"

"Because of who he is, Seras. To Malakai, not speaking is the same as lying, and dishonesty is a great wrong. He could not stand the thought of "lying" to me any longer. Especially not when the deception was causing you such distress," Alucard replied.

"So he told you."

"Yes."

"That night . . . was it that night when I . . ."

"Naturally."

"I see."

She turned to face him directly.

"And . . . it doesn't . . . bother you . . . at all?"

"Do you love me?"

That was about the last thing she had expected to hear right now. She wanted to know if he was going to go on a killing spree and punish her, but instead he was asking if she . . . if she loved him. Of course she loved him! Why else would she be so damned nervous!

"Yes."

"Then why would it bother me?"

"I don't . . . under . . . stand . . ."

"Why would it bother me that you love him if I have not lost your love? Unless you have but a limited supply, love is not something that you must take from someone in order to give to another. You love me the same as you did before you met him, correct?"

"Right."

"Exactly."

The sudden shock of hearing her master, of all people, speaking to her in that way about that subject of all things was lost in the satisfaction of clarity. And then she decided that, since he was there, she was just going to talk. Talk, and talk until she could talk no more. And he had better just listen.

"I have been so confused, I mean, I love you, but then I love him too, and it doesn't feel right, I mean, it's not the same. It doesn't feel the same when he kisses me as when you do, and it doesn't feel the same when I talk to him as when I talk to you, and I get butterflies in my stomach when you're around, but when I'm around him, I just feel comfortable and safe. And when I look at him, I feel differently than when I look at you, because when I look at you, I feel content, but when I look at him, I feel . . . I dunno, different somehow, and I know it's stupid, but it's just so unnerving how I can feel one thing, and think another, and do one thing, and want another, but I never wanted to do the same things with him as I do with you, and yet it just, it's like . . . I don't know. All I know is that Malakai is Malakai, and you are you, and I love you both, but you two are totally different people, and that confuses me so much."

Suddenly, his deep, haunting laughter rang through the night air, making her shiver. His head was tilted back, and at the very corners of his eyes she could see tears forming. He laughed for what seemed like forever, but when he had finally finished, she realized it was for only a little bit, and when he finally stopped, he was shaking from laughter he had not allowed out. This was different from the laughter she had heard from him before, because it did not have the same, maniacal, wicked quality to it. This was laughter of simple amusement.

"Does it truly confuse you so that we are different? Let me tell you something, Police Girl, that makes you and he so similar. Neither one of you is capable of differentiating when it comes to love. One love is the same as the next, as far as you are concerned. Have you ever really stopped to consider how you really think of him? What he is to you? There are many kinds of love, Police Girl. Just because you love someone does not mean you are in love with them," Alucard told her.

Many kinds of love . . . in a way, he was right. Love was just love to her, there was no real difference that she could see, unless she really took time to think about that person. She knew her love for her father was different from her love for her master, and that her love for Malakai was different from both. So what really made the difference? She had never thought of Malakai in the same way as Alucard, never daydreamed about him. It was simply that being around him, spending time with him, was special, different, and she enjoyed it. She had never had any siblings, her mother and father had died before having more children, although she knew they had talked about it. And many times she had been told by her friends about the fun times they had with their older siblings. And many times, when she was very young, her friends had bragged about how they were going to marry their older brother or sister someday.

(AN: Every child thinks that they are going to marry their brother or sister, and if not that, then their father or mother, at some time in their lives. I have drawn on this to make my point.)

She also knew that many of her friends had kissed their brother or sister. Was that how she thought of Malakai? Was he just a "big brother" to her? It made sense. How often had she wished for a brother or sister in her lifetime? Someone to talk to and play games with, and to tell secrets to. She had always thought of Malakai as something she had never had, but it had not really made sense until now. He was . . . like . . . her brother.

"Christ," she murmured.

"See?" Alucard smiled.

She looked up into his blue eyes, which, despite the lack of light, sparkled. She grinned up at him, curling her arms around him and pressing her lips to his in a shy, brief kiss.

"Well," she said, "Now that that's over. It's getting kind of cold out here. What do you say we go inside?"

"Agreed."

They both stood up, and walked to the edge of the roof. Victoria turned and crouched down, swinging a leg down to stand on the edge of the trellis. She looked up at him as she began to descend, carefully watching her feet so that she did not fall or damage the rose vines that crept up around her, clinging to the wooden frame. Soon her feet touched the ground, and he dropped down beside her, stopping four or five feet up and simply releasing his hold and landing lightly on his feet. He offered her his arm, and when she took it, they went inside to share her epiphany with Malakai.

He was not difficult to find. He was sitting precariously on the back of a chair, gazing down at Ferguson as he spoke to a young soldier. Or perhaps it was the soldier that Malakai was staring at. Alucard caught the preoccupied man's attention and the three of them went to the basement. When they had gathered and settled comfortably into Alucard's room (which was becoming a frequent meeting place for them), Victoria began speaking. She told Malakai about what had happened earlier that evening and how she had felt, what she had learned and how she had felt about that. And what she now knew, about him and herself. When she had finished, Malakai was tilted to the side in his chair, eyes on her. His expression was not angry, or surprised, or upset, and she realized he had probably known what was going to happen before it happened.

"I see," he said. "And I understand perfectly."

"You do?"

"Yes. Alucard and I have also spoken, remember? I have come to a similar conclusion about this, and I am glad you see things the same way I do. Much less mess, that way," he smiled.

Victoria exhaled loudly. Much less mess. She smiled back at him and then, without thinking, she reached out and embraced him. He was startled for a moment, but then he wrapped his arms around her and returned the embrace. He kissed her on the cheek and they parted.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel better," Victoria grinned.

"I wholeheartedly agree."

"What say we go get ice cream?"

"I second that motion!" Malakai said.

As the three of them filed out of the room and ascended the stairs, Victoria felt a profound sense of relief. And a very strong need for Cherry Garcia.


	15. Temporary Insanity

Author's Note: So, chapter fifteen. I honestly never thought I'd get this far, or get so many reviews! To all my readers, including the ones who have not yet reviewed, thanks for sticking with me! On with the chapter!

First and foremost, Victoria was nervous. She did not know what to expect when Sir Integral called them to her office two days after their examinations. She secretly hoped they were being summoned so that Sir Integra could tell them the results, but she knew perfectly well that there could be a number of reasons. Standing beside Alucard in front of Integral's desk, she stood quietly as the young leader of Hellsing sifted through the documents laid out on her desk. Finally, Integral spoke.

"As I'm sure you know, the substance injected into your bodies by Mister Anderson caused a metamorphosis which made you human. We now know some of the specifics of this substance, its effects, and possibly how long it takes to wear off," Integra began.

"It wears off?" Victoria said.

"Yes, Seras, it does. But we will discuss that momentarily. The effects are, as I am sure you've guessed, temporary. However, by altering a few of the chemicals, we can make it permanent. We are still studying it, however. I have contacted Enrico Maxwell regarding his brazen methods of testing this substance, which we will now be putting to use for our own purposes. I am sure that a servant of God such as him will not object. The chemical makeup is altered for use on the different genders, and for vampires of different power and skill levels. And the dosage is increased depending on how long you'd like the subject to remain in this altered state. The dosage used on Alucard and Malakai was increased dramatically, in comparison to the dosage injected into your body, Seras. It is, however, temporary, as I have said before. You, Seras, will return to your former state of being in less than a week, whereas we believe it may take Alucard and Malakai approximately nine or ten days. Oh, and Seras, I have filed a complaint on your behalf as to the behaviors of the young doctor whom you encountered during your stay at the research facility. He will not be with us much longer," Integral finished.

"Oh, um, thanks. But why?" Victoria asked.

"That sort of behavior is intolerable. I won't have any member of my staff harassing you in such a crude manner, Officer Seras. Human or not," Integral replied coolly.

Victoria smiled and thanked her again.

"Is that all?" Malakai asked the knight.

"Yes, for the moment. You may leave," Sir Integra said as she returned her full attention to the paperwork on her desk.

The minute they left the room, Alucard turned to Victoria.

"What 'harassment'?"

Malakai glanced back and forth between the two of them. Victoria shifted uncomfortably, unsure as to whether she should tell him or not. God only knew what he might do if she did.

"What harassment?" Alucard demanded, more insistently this time.

Malakai suddenly appeared alarmed and, covering Victoria's mouth with both hands, exclaiming, "DON"T TELL HIM VICTORIA!"

Alucard and Victoria burst into laughter, and Malakai grinned. Victoria smiled and moved his hands away from her mouth. Victoria stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the extremely childish gesture. Alucard kissed Victoria on the side of her head, making her blush, and the three of them continued walking down the hall.

Malakai suddenly spoke, "I am so bored right now."

Victoria expressed her agreement. Even her Coheed and Cambria cd couldn't amuse her lately. She sorely missed going on missions with her men. At least then she had something to occupy her restless mind. Then, Malakai suddenly headed for the door, and Alucard and Victoria followed, curious. He opened the large wooden doors and stepped out into the evening air, inhaling deeply. Then he walked to his right a few feet and began climbing the trellis.

"The roof?" Victoria voiced her thoughts aloud.

Again they followed him, carefully watching their feet so they didn't slip or ruin the rose vines that crept up everywhere. The startlingly random behavior Malakai displayed did not seem to faze Alucard at all. Victoria at last reached the top and hoisted herself up onto the roof. She looked over to see Malakai staring up at the moon, which would be full tomorrow.

"The moon?"

Malakai turned to Victoria, eyes sparkling.

"Yes," he smiled, "the moon."

Victoria nearly jumped out of her skin when Alucard said from behind her, "Of course, Seras. Malakai is pagan, remember? One of two things he worships is the moon."

"Well . . . it makes sense . . . he was a vampire, after all . . ." Victoria murmured, lifting her gaze up to the glowing moon. She noted the way Malakai seemed to delight in it, in the soft silvery rays that shone down on them. Letting her legs simply fold beneath her, she sat down. Staring up at the moon suddenly made her feel small. But somehow, she felt relaxed. Her legs would not support her, and she really didn't care. She just wanted to look up at it forever. She never wanted day to come . . .

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

She tilted her head to look up at her master, who was leaning over her slightly, on his knees. She nodded, unable to summon the will to reply with words. Alucard smiled and leaned forward, kissing her before shifting to sit beside her. Her eyes did not leave the moon again.

"It's all . . . insane . . ."

"Mmm?"

"Everything . . . it's so surreal . . . almost like . . . something from a dream . . . I shouldn't be human . . . but . . ." the words left her slightly parted lips in an almost lazy manner.

Suddenly, for a brief instant, it all came flooding back. She felt the power surge through her, and the keen vision only a vampire could possess returned to her eyes. And then it disappeared. She gasped.

"What . . . happened?" she asked her master, as though he would know what she had just experienced.

Alucard smiled.

"We are part of the moon, Police Girl," he murmured, "We are called children of the night, but really, we are more strongly connected to the moon. If we do not have at least a small amount of moonlight shining down on us, we become uncomfortable. I have often been unable to sleep during the new moon.

"We may be human now, but even the drug that the Judas Priest injected us with cannot hide what we really are. We are vampires, Seras. Forever."

"Forever . . ."

"You told me it was insane, Police Girl, but remember what my master said . . ." he leaned in closer, his breath blowing softly against her ear, "It's only temporary . . ."

A/n: Sorry it's so short but it's getting there, okay? Still nothing serious going on between Alu and Seras but, as I said, it's getting there. Love doesn't magically appear in a day, Mm-kay?


	16. Changes

Author's Notes: Thanks guys, I didn't expect to get reviews this soon, what with y'all holding out on me lately and all. J/K anyway, on with Ch. 16!

Yawning loudly despite his best efforts, Malakai slowly ascended the basement stairs. Victoria was still asleep, but he knew that Alucard would be waiting. He opened the door and then closed it behind him as he stepped into the hall which was filled with bright morning sunlight. Alucard was sitting on the right side staircase, head bowed and dark hair shielding his eyes from the light. Malakai knew his friend was tired. This was stressful for Alucard after five hundred years with very little change. Alucard glanced up at the sound of the door shutting.

"Sleep well?" Malakai asked.

Alucard shrugged. That was answer enough. Alucard rarely voiced his thoughts, much less complained about being tired. Malakai was used to it. He walked up the stairs and sat a step below Alucard, leaning back against the stair behind him.

"Victoria is sleeping, then?" Malakai inquired.

"Yes," Alucard replied offhandedly.

Silence drifted between them before Malakai reached into a pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He didn't bother offering one to Alucard; he knew what the answer would be, and instead he pulled one out and lit it, taking a long drag before leaning his head back and staring at the stark white ceiling.

"Since when did you smoke?"

Malakai looked down to see Victoria at the bottom of the stairs, hands on her hips.

"A while. Just not around you," he replied.

She shook her head, "It'll kill you, you know. You'll get lung cancer, and emphysema, and all kinds of other nasty diseases."

Malakai laughed. He could almost picture Alucard's grin from behind him.

"Oh, I don't think so."

"You don't, huh? Well, don't blame me if . . ."

"Relax, Police Girl. He's not going to keel over any time in the near future, I promise you," Alucard said.

"Yeah. 'Cause I don't plan on dying any time soon," Malakai added, "Still got lots of things I have been wanting to do, and lots of places I have been wanting to see."

Victoria rolled her eyes. Malakai took another drag on the cigarette and then stood up, passing Alucard on the stairs and going to the kitchen. Hungry, but at the same time not, he searched for something that looked good. Hmm. Victoria entered the kitchen and looked nearly surprised to see him there. He finally got tired of searching through the cupboards and opened the fridge. Other than leftovers from dinner there was only . . . brownies. Perfect. He pulled out the plate and then, without a word, left the kitchen. Cold, or hot, brownies were good. He thought briefly about offering one to Sir Hellsing, but then decided against it. She didn't like him very much, human or not. He came to a stop in the middle of the hall, not really focusing on his surroundings as he became lost in thought. It was the fifth day since they had been summoned to Sir Hellsing's office, and still no change in Victoria. He wondered just how accurate those results were. He ached to change back; ached to feel that power, that intoxicating feeling of invincibility, no matter how evil it was. It was all he had really ever known. The years of his life spent as a human seemed insignificant and far away. He had lived longer than any man had a right to, and he had seen and felt so much, and yet it was still not enough to stop the hunger. He wanted more, and he knew that it was waiting for him somewhere, but he had looked for so long, and still he had found nothing. There was an aching feeling growing inside him, a feeling he was accustomed to, but it intensified with each passing day, and he didn't know why. And here he was, in the company of his lifelong friend Alucard, and a beautiful young woman who he admired, and yet it did nothing to ease the pain, the anxious impatient feeling that was eating away at him. He knew that no human ever felt this way; their lives were so brief and they knew so little, with all that they desired at their fingertips if only they would reach out for it, and all the comforts that the world could provide.

Shaking his head, he jerked himself out of his thoughts, which he knew made sense to no one but him. He silently changed directions and walked into the cold, loud rooms used for target practice by the soldiers. No one seemed to notice him as he entered and perched himself atop a table behind the few soldiers that occupied the room at this hour. The sound of gunshots reverberated off the white walls, ringing in his unprotected ears. He watched them take aim and pull the trigger, repeating this process until they needed to reload, studying each face with disinterest as he munched on his breakfast. But one face seemed to stand out. Dark brown hair and fog grey eyes, standing at about 6'3", the man seemed out of place here because of his incredibly young age. He could be no more than 20 years old, whereas most of the soldiers here were in their late twenties to early thirties, and possibly older. The man seemed to notice Malakai looking at him, and waved before turning back to face his target and firing. It was an inch off what the man had intended, but it was very close, much closer than some of the hits the other soldiers were making. The soldier switched on the safety and set the gun on the table beside him before making his way back to where Malakai sat.

"Hello," Malakai said.

"Hello," the man replied.

Malakai waited for the soldier to speak again, biting off another piece of a brownie. He did not really know or care why the young man had approached him, but he was slightly curious as to who this man was.

"Ummm, what are you doing in here?" the soldier asked.

"Watching. Eating breakfast."

"Well, ummm, why were you looking at me?"

"Dunno."

"Oh . . ."

The young man was nervous, Malakai knew, but he could not figure out why.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Malakai asked him.

"Uh, no . . . oh, my name's Isaac, by the way. I'm Sir Hellsing's cousin."

Aaaaah. A member of the Hellsing family. Interesting. And Integral's cousin, no less.

"Well then. A Hellsing. My name's Malakai," he responded, taking another bite of his breakfast.

"Uh, h-hello. So . . . you're just sitting in here?"

"Yes."

"I see . . ."

He was obviously uncomfortable. This delighted Malakai to no end. Perhaps this would turn out interesting enough to tell Alucard about. Although meeting Sir Hellsing's cousin was interesting enough. Malakai continued acting bored and uninterested as Isaac fidgeted. The Hellsing finally couldn't stand any more and returned to his former position, picking his gun up, undoing the safety, and began firing. And missing every shot. Malakai could barely restrain his laughter. The man was so nervous that he couldn't even focus on his target. However, amusement at someone's nerves only went so far, and Malakai soon became bored for real. He stood up and left, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth as he felt Isaac's stare following him out the door. Hmmm . . . suddenly, visiting Sir Hellsing didn't seem like such a bad idea after all . . . he took a turn down the next hallway and, without knocking, opened the door to Integral's office. She looked up as he entered. Not expecting to see him there, but retaining her perfect composure, her eyes followed him as he made his way across the space between them and sat on the edge of the desk.

"So," he said, "I've had the . . . pleasure of meeting your cousin, Isaac. He's an interesting young man."

"Is that so?" Integral replied, arching a cool eyebrow at him, "Well, he is very different from my other relatives, especially the one's on my uncle's side. So I suppose he is interesting."

Humoring Malakai was not as difficult as she had thought it would be. With Alucard, every word spoken was a power struggle, every gesture and movement a part of some weird game. When Malakai had first entered the room, she had barely restrained herself from throwing him out. But she had allowed him to come close, and she realized he had come in merely for the sake of a conversation, one he was not likely to obtain anywhere else.

"Yes . . . he's terribly young, don't you think? Far too young to be here, of all places. Don't you think it would be better to keep him here? Or perhaps you should send him home . . ."

"His family won't take him back."

"And why not?"

"He is here to . . . honor . . . the family. They sent him here to serve the Hellsing Organization."

"To die."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"They think he's . . . impure."

"Why? He is their son, their brother. Why send him to his death at such a young age?"

"Your father disowned you. Is there a difference?"

"A great difference. I was not sent from my home alone, to die. My mother was with me. And I was not quite his age. I was two."

"Ah, I suppose you're right. It's for a few reasons, actually. It's somewhat embarrassing to discuss. Not that I'm ashamed of him, quite the opposite. It's just . . . not . . . polite, to discuss such things."

"He's gay."

"Bisexual actually. His father found out. Horrible mess. They sent him here, as . . . punishment."

"So he's to die for something he can't control."

"Yes," Integral sighed, "I have known him since we were children. I never knew. But I'm to just let this happen, pretend I don't know, pretend I don't care."

"You can change it, if you want to."

"It's not that simple."

"It's always that simple. They cannot tell you how to run _your_ organization, your life. But you don't seem to mind letting them."

He moved closer. The Hellsing did not react to the loss of distance between them. It actually felt kind of nice, having someone close and telling you things that you have felt all along, things that no one else seemed to know or understand.

"This organization . . . is your whole life . . . you'd die for it all, wouldn't you? But feeling that way means taking charge of it, of your life. Not letting people who have never tasted victory or defeat by it tell you how to live. Don't you tire of feeling trapped by the thing you love the most?"

She closed her eyes and leaned back, nodding, "Yes."

"Then let it go. Stop letting them control you. Your mission is to kill the impure undead. Not to let them tell you how. You know how. You are the one who wakes with nightmares in the middle of the night, seeing the faces of the monsters that were once people, people with hopes and dreams that were lost, seeing them every time you close your eyes, seeing them reflected back at you when you look in the mirror. You are the one who lives knowing that you are the same. That you had to give up all your hopes and dreams to become something dark and lethal to all that you come across. And you know that the difference is your desire to protect the people from the monsters who lurk in the darkness. You are the one who is blamed when things go wrong. They couldn't comprehend any of these things, these feelings. So why are you trying to let them do it for you?"

Integral didn't respond. The softness of his voice lulled her into a state of relaxation, and her soul absorbed his words as she listened. She was helpless, unable to move, her breathing slow and deep, but for once in her life, she truly trusted someone. Trusted him. She didn't care what happened now; she just wanted to listen to his voice. She knew that if she listened long enough, the words would become ingrained upon her soul, and she would finally be able to sleep without the horrific nightmares that plagued her day and night. She would finally be free of guilt, guilt for taking the lives of ones who had never had a choice, never stood a chance. That was what she wanted. He continued speaking to her, although the words were different, and as he spoke, his hand moved up to stroke her hair. No one had done that in a long time.

"I want you to take Isaac away from this," he murmured, "but it has to be your choice. Do you really want him to die? Or worse, to become like you? You need to remove him from this situation. It isn't fair, and it isn't right. He is family, no matter what the others say. Would you reject him still?"

"No . . ." she could barely force the word out.

The hand that was stroking her hair moved down to touch her face.

"I cannot force you to help him. But he needs you. You say you grew up with him. So don't abandon him. I know this may seem manipulative to you later on. And I'm sorry. But remember what I've told you, and I promise, things will be different."

And then he planted a soft, closed-mouth kiss on her lips before she heard him get up and leave the room. A part of her mind that had been subdued suddenly seemed to wake, and it noted with a small amount of sarcastic amusement how serious this had become. It had started as a casual conversation, and it had become . . . were there any words to describe what it had become? Whatever it was, she liked it. She firmly suppressed the voice in her mind and, for the first time in a long time, she fell asleep without dreaming.

Malakai didn't know why he had had the urge to influence her. Yes, he liked the Hellsing, occasionally, when she wasn't trying to manipulate him. But he had never taken an interest in her before. Perhaps it was only because she was the quickest way to get Isaac off the field and into a safe place, but he didn't think that was it. But the boy's current situation reminded him of his own, although it had taken place so long ago. So maybe that was it. At any rate, as long as the Hellsing did as she was told, life would become much easier for her, Isaac, and everyone else.

Several hours later, Integral awoke in her bed. She smiled, knowing it was Walter who had put her there. A tray was set carefully on the night stand beside the bed, loaded with food. Apparently someone believed she had taken ill. That was usually the only time that things like this happened. Perhaps she was ill. She sat up, and felt a wave of dizziness overtake her before her vision cleared again and she saw the note on the tray.

**Good evening, Sir Hellsing.**

**Malakai**


	17. Blood Love

Author's Note: It has been a long time, but I am finally at it again! Yay! Anyway, since it's summer, there should not be a problem for awhile. So one with the Chapter! Which one is it again?

Bright green eyes watched the figure down the hall move. It was coming slowly, nervously, as though unsure of itself, but it was coming. Closer . . . closer . . . GOTCHA! With one swift movement, Malakai pounced. The young male was shoved forcefully against the wall, Malakai pinned the Hellsing against it. His hot breath blew against Isaac's ear.

"It is very unwise," he breathed, "to wander this house at night."

Isaac's trembling sent soft tremors through Malakai. The Hellsing's fear, a quality so rare in other members of his family, amused the former vampire to no end.

"Let me go," Isaac muttered uncomfortably.

"Why?" Malakai replied, pressing harder, increasing the other male's discomfort, "Am I making you nervous?"

"N-no, just get away," Isaac muttered, trying to push him away.

His feeble attempts to free himself did almost nothing except amuse the older, stronger male. After a moment, he ceased movement and simply glared. Malakai chuckled softly. On a whim, he gently ran the tip of his tongue along the curve of Isaac's ear. Isaac shuddered.

"You taste good," Malakai murmured, "I'll bet your blood tastes even better, Hellsing."

Isaac's eyes widened. To further frighten the young man, and simply because he felt like it, Malakai tipped his head down and bit very gently on the young Hellsing's neck.

"Stop it!" Isaac hissed.

"You are scared."

"No I am not!"

"Liar."

"I am not!"

With a shove Malakai had not expected, Isaac managed to push him away. But with a quick movement, he pinned the Hellsing to the floor, knees pinning his legs, hands pinning his wrists.

"You can't overpower me, little boy," Malakai sneered.

Although he could not see, Malakai could feel the glare the young Hellsing sent his way.

The fear was gone, replaced by rage that reminded Malakai of Integra. In that, at least, Isaac was Hellsing.

"Bastard," Isaac growled.

"Oooooh, what strong language," Malakai responded, grinning.

"Don't mock me," came the furious reply.

"Or what?"

No answer. But if looks could kill . . .

"Let go."

"Why?"

"Let go."

"I don't think so."

"Let me go, you disgraceful, foul, evil son-of-a-"

Oh, how Malakai wanted to hit that stupid little boy. But instead, one hand found it's way to the Hellsing's throat, choking off his sentence. Isaac's newly freed hand clutched his wrist, attempting to free himself from Malakai's grip around his neck.

"You," Malakai hissed, "were but a foul word away from making a big mistake."

"Auuugh," Isaac choked, tears springing to his eyes, which he shut tightly.

And suddenly the crushing grip on his neck was removed, and soft lips pressed gently against his, before the weight atop him was lifted and he was left lying on the floor, taking deep,

sobbing breaths. Malakai had left.

"I should have told you that assaulting a Hellsing in a dark place was a bad idea," Alucard said, voice rich with amusement, "Even a young Hellsing."

"Do you honestly believe that it would have made a difference?"

"No."

Malakai lay on Alucard's bed, while his best friend sat backwards on his chair, facing him.

"Though, I can honestly say your attraction to him is . . . understandable."

"Attraction?"

"You know that's what it is. I have known you long enough to know when you want something."

"Mmmm. And I always get what I want."

"True."

A small smile lifted the corners of Malakai's mouth. Sitting up, he eyed Alucard with a look the dark haired man knew well.

"And you know this from experience, don't you, my old friend?"

"Unfortunately."

"As you well know, it could very well be your fault I am the way I am."

A smirking grin graced Alucard's lips.

"That could be."

"Frightening, isn't it?"

"Who better to . . . experiment with than a dear old friend, hmm?"

"I can think of no one better."

"I'm sure."

Memories that, to others, would have been disturbing drifted pleasantly through the minds of the oldest residents of Hellsing. It was obvious that, although one had taken to the experimentation and the other had not, neither regretted it.

"Let's keep this to ourselves, shall we? Poor Miss Victoria would not take well to that

particular bit of information."

"Agreed."

And as though she had been summoned by the mentioning of her name, Victoria

stumbled through the door.

"Master Alucard," she said wearily.

Taking a weary, stumbling step into the room, she collapsed.

"Victoria!"

Her blood burned. Her heart beat decreased dangerously. Her skin was hot. She could

not see. As she lay comatose in this agonizing state, she could feel her body changing.

She felt her canines lengthening and sharpening to a point. And what she could not see

was her baby blue irises swirling in a sea of crimson. Slowly, the pain began to subside. As she regained control of her body her limbs began trembling. She opened her eyes. The lid to her coffin was open, and her master was sitting backwards on his chair, watching her intently.

Malakai was leaning back in his, legs resting atop the wooden table. When she slowly sat up,

Malakai's eyes locked on her. Alucard smiled.

"So you are awake."

"Well . . . obviously. Though alive and well is debatable . . ."

Alucard chuckled and swung his leg back over the seat, standing up and moving to sit beside her. He curled an arm around her, and she leaned against him, glad it was over. She inhaled deeply, his scent filling her lungs. It was nice.

"How are you feeling?" Malakai asked.

"Well . . . kinda shaky, but all right I suppose."

Then there was a soft knock on the door. Walter, Victoria smiled.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened and sure enough, there was Walter.

"Miss Victoria? I came to check on you . . . are you feeling well?"

"Yes, Walter, thank you."

"Very good."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Miss Victoria."

Soon after, another knock sounded at the door.

"Seras."

Sir Integra. Victoria invited her inside, and the Hellsing stepped in.

"I heard that you had changed back. It seems to be true."

"Yes, very."

"I will allow you tonight to recover, but tomorrow you will be escorted to the research facility to run some tests."

"Yes, Sir."

Integral nodded and turned to go. She stopped just before closing the door and turned slightly.

"Oh, and Seras?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations. We are happy to have you back."

"Thank you. I am happy to be back."

It seemed that all the members of the Hellsing Organization were pleased that at least one of the vampire residents of Hellsing manor was a vampire again.

It was morning, Victoria was sleeping, Malakai and Alucard were sitting on the stairs. As Malakai smoked (one cigarette after another after another after another . . . and so on), and Alucard watched, Isaac Hellsing came slowly and hesitantly down the staircase opposite theirs. He walked across the space between the staircases and came to stand at the bottom of the one Malakai and Alucard were watching him from. He cleared his throat, and cast his gaze to the floor, closing them briefly and moving his lips as though trying to remember what he was going to say.

"Malakai. I . . . need to speak with you alone."

"Oh?"

"Please come with me."

Malakai let him fidget for a moment before casually standing and following Isaac up the stairs and into a hallway, where he was promptly led into an empty room. Isaac peered out into the hallway before locking the door. Malakai leaned against a wall, arching an eyebrow at Isaac but saying nothing. Isaac turned around to face him.

"I need to speak to you . . . about the other night."

"Oh?"

Isaac glanced down at the floor for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

"I was . . . very angry with you."

"Oh, I couldn't tell."

Isaac chose to ignore the sarcastic comment.

"But I was also very afraid."

No response.

"You . . . kissed me, and I . . . didn't know what to do. It made me . . . oh God. I don't know what. But I know that it was everything that I have always been told is wrong. And . . . I am ashamed."

"Ashamed?"

"It's not because of what you did. It's because I tried to deny that . . . I liked it," Isaac muttered, "And I . . . I, uh . . ."

His voice became very, very quiet, almost like a whisper.

"I want you to do it again."


	18. One Day

Author's notes: Hey! I got a lot of shocked reviews in regards to the last chappy . . . does it really surprise you that much? I _told_ you he was bi. Anyway, glad you liked it! On with the story! Sorry this chap is so short but I have very little time to write today '

After describing in detail exactly what had happened to her at least seven times, Victoria was irritated. Why, oh why couldn't they just take a blood sample or something? Finally, they did just that and sent her on her way. Walter met her at the door. She smiled at him as he opened the door to the car for her. He drove her back to the manor and dropped her off before leaving to run some errands.

Walking inside, and taking off her jacket (it had been a rather cold day), she headed for the basement. Suddenly, as she was about to turn the corner gong down the hall to her room, she caught a rather familiar scent . . . cautiously slowing her steps, she recognized it before she got too close. Master Alucard. She smiled to herself. She continued walking as though she had not noticed anything, and then just as he was about to grab hold of her, she spun around and took hold of his wrists, rising on her toes to kiss him before letting go and running away. A silent grin crossed Alucard's face before he followed her.

Waking from a dream, Malakai sat up slowly and blinked a few times to clear his eyes. When at last the sleep left his system, he raised the lid to his coffin all the way (since he was human it had to be cracked open to let in some air), and left his room. Walking upstairs, he made his way to the kitchen to find something to eat. For some reason he found himself craving chinese food lately . . . he wondered idly if there was any . . . rice would be good . . .

Opening the door, he found Walter. He was kneeling in front of the open fridge, checking all the drawers and such and making a list on a small pad of paper that was in his hand.

"Hello, Walter."

"Oh, good evening, Malakai."

The retainer seemed not to notice that Malakai was walking through the manor without a shirt on.

"Hmmmm . . . Walter?"

"Yes?"

"Do we have any rice around here?"

"Hmmm yes, I believe we do."

"Good. I'm in the mood for something oriental."

"I thought you might be."

Walter stood slowly and approached one of the cupboards. He opened it and reached to the second shelf, pulling down a bag of white rice. He thanked Walter and shortly after he left, with a bowl of steaming rice and some chopsticks (something he never expected to find) in hand. Walking into the shooting range, he saw Isaac . . .

Sighing, Integra gazed grimly at the man standing in front of her. His arrival had been anticipated, especially since she had pulled Isaac from the field.

"You were given clear instructions, Integral Hellsing."

"Instructions I saw fit to ignore."

"How dare you defy our-"

"_I_ am the leader of the Hellsing Organization, Adam, not you. I will do as I see fit, in regards to my organization and my men."

"Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, I-"

"Aaah, so we're moving up to full names now, are we? I am not a child, and I do not need to be scolded like one. Now please leave."

"Very well. But his father will be hearing about this."

"And?"

Angry, Adam left the office. Integral smiled to herself. Moments later, the door opened. A young man a few years older than Integra poked his head in.

"Cousin?"

"Jake?"

"May I . . . speak to you?"

"Of course!"

Isaac's older brother stepped into the room. He approached the desk, eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"I . . . just wanted to thank you for . . . helping my brother."

"No need. What your father did was wrong."

"I know and it's my fault."

"Your fault?"

"I'm the one who caught Isaac . . . Mother even knew about it . . . but . . . none of us cared except for him . . ."

"I am sorry."

"Take care of my brother, okay?"

"I will. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."


	19. Master's Pride

Author's Notes: Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews on such a sucky chapter. You rock my sox! Anyway, here's another chapter, coming to you from the library! Yay!

Being out in the field after so long was like getting to stretch her legs after a long trip in a car. Victoria was relieved to find that her vampiric powers (such as they were) had not been affected by the long days of suppression. Her men had been more than happy to see her, and had begun treating her more like a person and less like a monster. When she returned home after a long night of bloodshed, she sat with her master in his room reliving the night in gory detail. Unfortunately, he had to go to sleep soon after. She was still quite restless, and when she returned to her room, she was rather pleased to find the small bag of blood waiting on her table. She slowly poured it into a cup (Walter had decided it would be easier for her to drink it that way) that had been left out for her, and sticking in a straw, she sucked it down with minimal regret or disgust. She shocked herself with how easily she had fallen back into the swing of things. She smiled to herself as she opened the cd case, and inserted Coheed & Cambria into the CD player. Singing aloud to "Ten Speed (of God's Blood & Burial)", she picked up her journal, and with careful thought, began writing.

_It feels like forever since I last went through all this. But somehow it is easier, and in fact, almost pleasant. At least, more so than it was before. Master says it is my vampiric nature showing through. He may be right. The blood was easier to swallow tonight. I am actually grateful for that. If I remember that this blood was willingly given, donated, and not stolen, then I could even grow used to drinking it. I am alone at the moment; Master is tired tonight and went to sleep about half an hour ago. You know, he is easier to understand now that he's human, and now that I know a little bit about his past. Though I don't pretend to know everything. I am getting suddenly very tired. I think I'll turn in for tonight. Goodnight._

And with that, she closed the small journal. She was about to get up to turn off the music, when suddenly she felt a strange tingling at her fingertips. Small wispy shadows swirled around fingers, and she gaped. Inspiration struck, and she pointed at the CD player. A tendril of shadow spiraled its way to the machine, and with a quiet click, the music was gone. She smiled suddenly. Vampiric nature indeed. Wanting to test this new power, yet somehow afraid, she walked out of her room and don the hall into Alucard's.

As she approached, she realized that, a few weeks ago, she would have never dared to enter this place that had seemed forbidden. Yet now she stepped in calmly and without a second thought, as though it were her own room she entered. Brushing these meaningless thoughts away, she opened the door. The darkness of the cold stone room was like bright sunlight to her, and she saw that his coffin-bed was partly opened. She got an idea. Gently prompting the little shadows, she watched them swirl heir way underneath the lid, and moments later, the lid began to open. Alucard sat up, hand reaching to the right of him and switching on a lamp. When he saw what extended from he fingertips, and when he realized what had happened, his mouth lifted in a grin full of pride such as she had never seen.

"My Victoria."

"I don't know what happened!"

"You've had a psychic growth spurt."

"A what?"

"Your power is growing, Seras. I knew it was going to happen soon, but I didn't believe that it would happen this soon!"

"You mean I'm not worthless after all?" she smiled.

"You were never worthless."

He stood and took the few steps away from his bed to stand in front of her. With a crooked grin, he wrapped his arms around her waist, studying her face intently.

"Are you shocked?"

"Yes, actually."

"Good, I'd be worried if you weren't."

"Oh, would you?"

"Yes," Alucard replied with a tone he had used on her when he was still a vampire.

One that happened to irritate her to no end.

"I think we should tell Malakai," Alucard said.

"Good idea."

Without further discussion, the two of them left Alucard's domain and entered the room of another, equally dangerous man. It was not as dark in Malakai's room as it had been in his friend's, but the light was dim enough that Alucard had to rely more on memory to find his way o the coffin without tripping. Which he pulled of marvelously.

Slamming his fist down on the lid, Alucard said, "Rise, wretch, and behold, my pride and joy is not worthless after all."

Instantly the lid began to rise up. Malakai sat up, fully awake, and smiled at Victoria.

"Oh, it's finally happened, then?"

"Yes!"

Victoria blushed. Malakai held out a hand, which she took, and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"I am happy for you."

"Thanks."

After a few more words had been exchanged, the pair left Malakai to his sleep, and went to find their own.

The psychic "growth spurt" her master had described extended much farther than simply controlling "her" shadows - as Alucard had explained it, her inner magic had drawn darkness to her and now that darkness had become her first servant – and into something far more . . . disturbing. The next evening after a mission, as she showered, she found herself lazily picturing a place she had read about in one of her books, and when she opened her eyes she found dust (like the sands in the wasteland from Terry Goodkind's "The Pillars of Creation") raining down into the bath like water. Screaming, she had woken half the household, and when asked for an explanation, she found she could offer none. Alucard had viewed the situation with far more amusement than she felt he should. Malakai had calmly tried to explain to her that a vampire's mind was incredibly different from that of humans, and that to even the youngest and weakest vampire, wishes and daydreams could become real if not held in check. She made a mental note of that for future daydream reference.

Another incident that occurred later, though it had not been as serious, happened around two hours before Walter came to summon her to Integra's office. She woke to the feeling of something looming over her, and when she opened her eyes, she found a huge black leopard with crimson eyes standing over her, sniffing her face gently. This had not frightened her as much as it should have, for now she had come to attribute all strange occurrences to her new strange power. She sat up, and the great cat respectfully backed away.

"Umm . . . I, uh . . . hello."

The creature seemed to acknowledge her nervous greeting as it bowed its head.

Remembering something that had occurred so many moths ago on a mission with her master, she realized that this was her "familiar". Amazed, but still nervous, she commanded the panther (that's what black leopards are in case you didn't know) to follow her into her master's room. Thinking on it, she realized that her familiar was much more docile and well . . . prettier than her master's hellhounds had been. Waking him produced a wave of pride and interest from her master that kept him and her up for the next couple of hours talking about familiars and their purpose as well as explaining their specific manifestations. She learned how to summon and dismiss her familiar, as well as how to communicate with and command it. The great black cat became a great help to her in later missions.

When Malakai learned of this latest development, he seemed pleased and yet unsurprised. She later learned that his own familiar was, in fact, a snake.

Everyone n the Hellsing household was pleased with Victoria's new powers, and her new determination to become stronger. Though her master could not teach her in the same way anymore, Victoria knew that she had learned more from him in the past three days than she had in the whole time she'd been a member of the Hellsing Organization. Of course, she now found herself needing to drink three blood packs instead of just the one, but she was now comfortable with the daily ritual. She knew that, in recent days, she had indeed become her master's pride and joy.


	20. The Past Can Kill

Author's notes: Hey guys! Soon I will be getting internet at my mom's house, so I can write EVEN MORE! YAY! Anyway, thanks for the great reviews! ON WITH ZE CHAPTER!

The premonitions were plaguing him like a nightmare that refused to fade even when he was awake. He had had problems with his power before, but never like this. Being human had incredibly negative side effects. Malakai sighed and sat up, beads of sweat sliding down his face and making his skin feel colder than it really was. He didn't understand why it had to be happening now, when he was so close to being a vampire again. Integral's scientists had predicted that Malakai's change would be relatively soon. Within the week, they said. Relief had flooded through him like a tidal wave. Everything would be set right soon. He silently prayed to the goddess that they were right. He sighed again and opened the lid to his bed. It was time to get up anyway. He stood and stretched, yawning, and then quickly changed clothes before going upstairs. As soon as he opened the door, he was met with a sight he had not expected. Cold, grey hands reached out and took hold of his arms. A bout of maniacal laughter swept through the entryway.

"Well, hey, what did you catch me?" a voice said over the buzz of the soft moans of ghouls.

A figure swept through the crowd of mindless ghouls and stood before him, peering intently at his face. The freak had blonde hair and bright red eyes, and the lack of a mark on his neck proved that he was artificial. Malakai had the sudden urge to bite the son-of-a-bitch.

"Hey, Miss, you better come see," the freak vampire called out into the crowd.

_Miss?_ Malakai thought.

"I'm coming," a female voice called back.

Malakai's eyes widened as the ghouls made room for the female figure to walk toward them.

"This isn't possible."

Trinity gently took hold of his chin, peering into his eyes with an unreadable smile.

"I assure you it most certainly is."

This attack on Hellsing Manor was completely unexpected. They had brazenly flooded into the manor - from the front door, no less - and had quickly swarmed through the building, killing many of the servants but for some reason, herding the soldiers into a large room that just so happened to be Sir Integra's office. Integra was, though she would not admit it aloud, confused. Why kill so many innocents yet leave the soldiers, her weapons, alive and unharmed? Officer Seras had phased into the room, bringing Alucard with her, and reported that the same was happening everywhere else in the manor. There was a commanding officer in every room that the soldiers were being crowded into. A spark of hope lit in Integral that was quickly put out by suspicion. Why?

"Sir," Victoria said suddenly, "I think that . . . well, despite my better judgement, you should allow me to try and contact the others. We have to at least try something."

Integra considered this very carefully. Victoria could phase, that was a great advantage. No one but her and her men would know what was going on. But there were risks, as well. This was, somehow, too easy. But she had to get in contact with her men, find out how many there were alive, find out who had been killed. She studied Victoria very, very carefully. Victoria could pull this off easily. Her powers had grown at an alarming rate, and she now had not only her own physical and mental strength to rely on, but a familiar as well. Yes, she would send Victoria to contact her men.

"Go," Integral ordered her, "and take a head count. Nothing more. When you are finished, return to give your report and to receive further instructions."

Victoria saluted, determination alight in her eyes. She disappeared in a swirl of shadows, and, envisioning the next room of soldiers, quickly reappeared there on top of a desk.

The moment she had materialized in the room, all firearms were aimed at her, until one of the men recognized her and cheered quietly. Victoria quickly counted out thirty-four men and went to the next room. By the time she was done, she had counted more than two hundred heads. And had more than two hundred weapons aimed at her. She returned to report to Sir Integra.

" . . . But I didn't see Malakai anywhere," she finished.

Fear twisted her stomach when she thought of what could have happened to him. Alucard saw the fear in her eyes and put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him gratefully. No time to worry about that now. Besides, he could take care of himself, and they all knew that.

"I killed you," Malakai whispered.

"Yes. But isn't that how all vampires are created? They must die before they can be reborn as undead, correct? You thought you killed me, and I never had any intention of allowing you to believe otherwise. Until a few nights ago."

"What changed your mind?"

"I found you. I have been searching for you for a very, very long time. But you always eluded me somehow. You never stayed in one place long enough to be tracked down. Until recently, of course. You have been here for how many weeks?"

"Three."

"I wonder why? That girl, perhaps?"

"Are you referring to Victoria?"

"Well, I suppose I am."

"Then you are still a very foolish girl."

"Do you mean to imply that she means nothing to you?"

"Oh no. I would never say that. It's just that our relationship is very different from what you assume."

"So you are saying I was mistaken?"

"I suppose I am."

"A foolish thing to do, you know. I could kill you."

"Yes, I suppose you could."

"But aren't you the confident one."

"Always."

Anger narrowed her crimson eyes. She was becoming frustrated. Malakai almost laughed. Did she expect him to beg for forgiveness? Secretly, though he would not admit it, that just so happened to be the very thing he longed to do. But pride and caution stopped him, along with the fact that he was being conveniently restrained by four, very slimy ghouls.

"So what now, Trinity? Are you going to kill me? Bite me, perhaps? Be my guest. I am rather tired of being human, and I have recently remembered why I was so very content with being a vampire. Or are you here to tell me that you don't intend to do either? Because that would be a lie. I can see how much you hate me, my love, and as much as it pains me, there is not a damn thing that I can nor that I care to do to change it."

"'My love'? Do you dare imply that you love me after all that has happened, Malakai?"

"As I recall, it was _you_ cursing _my _name, and declaring your eternal hatred of _me_ that night, not the other way around."

She obviously had not counted on him bringing that up. No words escaped her lips for a few moments, and then she stared at him with anger piercing the crimson of her irises.

"Don't you dare speak of that again. _You_ betrayed _me_, I had done nothing, _nothing_ to deserve what you did to me. All I had ever done was love you, and you -"

"Yes. You loved me _so much_ that you could not stand the sight of me when you discovered what I was. You loved me _so much_, that you wanted me dead, that you tried to burn me to death with that _cross_ that you always carried with you like you were some kind of fucking saint. All you had done from the moment you met me was to preach to me about how evil my ways were. I _never_ tried to hide what I was from you! At any moment, I was willing to share the truth with you. But you never followed me like I asked you to, so I gave up. So don't you stand there, all self-righteous and playing the innocent little victim. _I _loved _you_, Trinity, not the other way around!"

A tear slid down his face, rage at her false righteous indignation coursing through him. That bitch. Suddenly he realized how foolish he had been to waste the years of his life mourning her. He had not killed her, she had not loved him, and now it all came down to this. He knew he was wrong to hurt her from the very beginning. But she could not see past her own idiocy to realize what she had done to him.

And then suddenly, without warning, gunfire rained down on the ghouls and the freak vampires who had created them. Those that had not been killed immediately retreated, rushing outside as quickly as their decaying bodies would take them. Trinity was left standing in front of Malakai, eyes locked on his for a moment before she too rushed away from the attacking forces.

_No!_ Malakai screamed inside his mind.

He could not let her loose in the world. He had to do _something_ to stop her. Impulsively he followed her. He was so intent on keeping Trinity in sight that he did not her the cry that followed him.

"MALAKAI! NO!"

She couldn't believe he was actually _following_ that woman! What was he _thinking_?

"He is human, Victoria."

She turned to face her master, who's eyes were following his friend out the door. Confusion showed on her face, so he explained further.

"He cannot control his emotions as he is now. He is merely doing what human's do - acting on his feelings rather than using his head."

"That's no excuse to get himself killed!"

"Do you really believe that he is thinking about that right now?"

"Well, I, uh . . ."

"He is not thinking about the danger he is in. He is not thinking about the trouble he is causing for the two of us. He is thinking about one thing, and one thing only. Following her, whoever she may be."

Victoria glanced back down at where Malakai had stood. She remembered the tears that had slipped from his angry eyes. And then suddenly she realized exactly who that woman was.

"Oh, God."

"MALAKAIIIII! _MALAKAI!_" Isaac's voice rang out urgently over the chaotic battle field around him.

Oh, God. If anything had happened to him . . . _no._ Malakai was too strong, even as a human. Too strong, too smart, to be killed here. Like this. But what in the hell had possessed him to come out here unarmed and completely unprotected? He finally caught sight of the tall male and hurried to catch up with him. He prayed he would be able to. He followed Malakai with his eyes, even as he followed with his feet. But what he saw suddenly made him stop. Malakai reached out and took hold of the woman's arm, and was speaking to her in a very soft voice. Not that Isaac would have been able to hear him anyway. But slowly he went closer, until he could finally hear the words being exchanged between the two of them.

"If you ever loved me, Malakai, you would have changed," the woman said sadly.

"No. If you had loved me, you would have accepted me for who and what I was," Malakai replied, regret lacing his voice.

Then he saw Malakai pull the woman into his arms for a moment, the angry determination gone. A sick feeling in his stomach made him turn his head.

She had come to kill him, Malakai was certain. And he did not intend to stop her. He had said as much. For a moment, he was overcome with a need to be close to her again. He had loved her once. Once. She had tensed up when he had pulled her close, holding her tightly, so that for a moment he could forget he was about to be killed by the only woman he'd really loved. The woman he'd spent over three hundred years mourning. And then he felt it. The sharp, tearing pain. Loosening his hold on her, he looked and saw only the hilt of the dagger she'd stabbed him with. And he saw the smile of momentary, cruel satisfaction cross her face before it was replaced by confusion and then shock.

"Oh, God!"

He couldn't keep his hold on her. He was losing blood very quickly. He let himself fall. And then he saw with a kind of grim satisfaction his premonition come true. Alucard collapsed, Victoria crying out as he did, and then, after a few moments, agonizing moments for both of them, Alucard, the master vampire, rose to his feet, rage and vampiric insanity in the form of bloodlust consuming his features. Within seconds, half the battlefield was cleared of it's ghoul infestation, and the soldiers around him cheered, glad that, at least, the vampire they had come to count on (although they feared him) was back. Malakai smiled. Victoria was crying in relief. Trinity stood still, staring down at him in complete shock, as though she did not understand what she had done.

"What did you expect, Trinity? There is no true satisfaction in taking a life, even when you believe they have done you wrong," Malakai murmured, forcing the words past the blood rising in his throat.

"But it wasn't . . . it wasn't supposed to be like this! You were . . . I don't understand . . . I really . . ." she dropped to her knees, "I really don't understand."

But Malakai had no strength nor desire to reply. She would suffer the consequences of her own actions. She, as any other fledgling vampire, would slowly waste away and eventually die without the will of her master to keep her alive. Unless Alucard killed her first. Tears of confusion and fear made dark tracks down her face.

His vision faded in and out, blurring the scene of death around him. He heard Victoria's voice screaming his name and loud footsteps coming closer. Then he saw Alucard standing over him.

"Don't you think about dying now, Malakai. Look up."

Malakai did as he was told and noted with satisfaction that the moon was full. And a very beautiful, vivid red color.

"It is almost time, Malakai."

"I don't know . . . if I even want to . . ."

"Don't be stupid," Alucard snapped.

Malakai smiled. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy. Alucard would not let him die. And just as he finished that thought, he suddenly felt the first effects that Victoria had described as the change. Fire seared his blood, his skin became hot. His vision blacked out. He felt his canines changing their shape to become the fangs he had become accustomed to. And then his vision returned and he stared up into the faces of a crying Victoria, and a grinning Alucard. He sat up, and pulled the knife from his abdomen, and with a grin, sent it spinning into the forehead of the nearest ghoul. A rush of the familiar bloodlust swept over him and he and Alucard silently started a new round of that wonderful game they used to play. He silently promised himself he would not lose. After all, he was always much better at it than Alucard anyway. Victoria didn't dare get involved.

"FIFTY-SEVEN!" Alucard cried maniacally

"SIXTY-TWO!" Malakai called back with satisfaction.

"YOU CHEAT!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE HOLDING A WEAPON!"

An indignant growl escaped Alucard's throat. He stopped for a moment to watch Malakai's shadow-snake devour a ghoul in a shower of blood before resuming his killing spree with malicious glee. Oh, how wonderful it was to be a vampire again.

LATER

Malakai stood looking down at the woman he know knew was his fledgling. She was staring up at him blankly. He almost pitied her. How crushing it must be to realize it was all for nothing. But there was nothing to be done about that. She had tried to kill him. And where, as a human, he had been fully prepared to accept that fate, the vampire in him screamed at him to kill her.

"I don't quite know what to do with you," he said.

She blinked, fleeting fear racing through her eyes before she said, "I have nothing to say in my defense."

"I never expected to you. Actually it is better if you don't," He said grimly.

And suddenly he realized the reason why he was having so much trouble was that he was thinking about it too much. He was letting the past get in his way. He knew that in order to deal with her as he should, he would have to let it go. Closing his eyes, and with much regret, he slowly and thoroughly cleared his mind of all the memories and emotions that stayed his hand. When he opened her eyes, he no longer saw a woman that he had loved and treasured for so long, he saw a fledgling who had betrayed her master. There was only one punishment for that crime.

With coldness he had forgot he possessed, he reached out and took hold of her neck, bringing her to her feet and lifting her slightly off the ground. Fear gripped her, and she struggled, clawing at his hand, kicking at him, eyes wide. A grin spread across his face that made him look exactly like his dear friend Alucard. And, without a word, he brought her neck to his mouth and bit her with anger and a small measure of cruel, vampiric joy. Her blood poured into his mouth, bringing the sweet feeling that came with feeding, the feeling that he had not indulged in for far too long. Sliding his grip from her neck to her shoulder, and taking hold of her with both hands, he held her struggling body still as he slowly drained her of life.

Watching from around the corner, a malicious smile curved Alucard's lips. Victoria's eyes were wide, her hands held to her mouth to keep a cry of fear from escaping.

_Oh, God. Oh, God. How could he do this? Why? I don't understand!_ She screamed inside her head.

_God has nothing to do with it, Victoria. He isn't watching. Trust me in that, at least. He doesn't care what happens to vampires. We are beyond him, _Her master replied silently.

_But, oh, I just, I can't - _

_Some day you will understand. In fact . . . To be honest, we have delayed this matter for far too long. I think it is time to take you hunting, my dear Police Girl._

"No!" she protested softly.

"It is not so bad as you think, I promise, Victoria," Malakai's voice said from behind her.

Without any measure of surprise, she turned around to face him.

"_You_ can say that!"

"Yes, I can, because I know from experience. I was just as afraid as you were, believe me."

"I . . ." she lowered her gaze, studying her boots, "I believe you."

She lifted her gaze to stare up at him.

"Then let us go."

After a moment's hesitation, she nodded. I was about time she stopped being afraid of the inevitable.


	21. Blood Moon

Author's notes: Hey y'all. I am finally almost kinda sorta close to finishing this story! Awesome, right? Well, just letting you know that I am very grateful for all the reviews, and the ideas you guys have given me, I didn't expect so many people to like this fic, especially since this is my first time ever writing one. I am kinda stuck at the moment trying to figure out a killer ending, but I have partial writer's block at the moment, so any ideas would be appreciated. Well, thanks for listening to me rant, and on with the chapter!

Anxiety twisted her stomach, fear made her feel sick. Wouldn't they get in trouble for this? Wasn't there a rule against it? Victoria's mind raced with these apprehensive thoughts as she followed Alucard and Malakai down a dark street, away from Hellsing Manor. There had to be a rule prohibiting this kind of behavior. There had to be something, some way for her to get out of it! She drank her medical blood every night, what more did they want!

Alucard sensed her conflicted inner thoughts, trying very hard not to throw some angry, sarcastic remark at her. But if memory served him, and it did, he had once felt the very same things. Besides, he was trying to help her, and anything he said at the moment would only worsen her anxious mood. He understood her worries about getting in trouble; his master could not kill him but she could certainly kill Victoria. Though . . . he honestly did not think she would. She had taken a liking to his fledgling lately. Which he planned on using to his advantage at a later date.

_What can we do, old friend? She is afraid, and nothing we say will change that,_ Alucard asked Malakai.

_We can let it happen. Truly, nothing else will soothe her fears. She must learn that it is not as bad as she has made herself believe. You remember how hard the first time is_, Malakai replied with a mental smile.

_Yes_, Alucard sighed silently.

Sometimes he did not understand Malakai's endless supply of patience. Even when they were human, Malakai was far more kindhearted, quiet, understanding. Alucard was not lacking in these qualities, exactly, but he rarely found them useful, and so, rarely put them to use. Casting a glance at the night sky, a smile spread over his face. How good it was to be a vampire again. Secretly he wondered why his master was allowing this. She was perfectly aware of his intentions tonight, and on a normal night, she would have forbidden it. Perhaps she believed that it would be better for Victoria to experience this? Though he wondered, at the moment, he really didn't care. It was finally happening, that was what mattered.

Soon, they came upon a street that was completely dark. Few people walked on it, but that was perfect for what they were planning tonight. The fewer the better. Alucard and Malakai came to a silent agreement and stopped. Victoria, who was distracted, did not notice that they stopped. She ran into Alucard, who had turned and was watching her. She blushed as she looked up at him. He gave her a small smile. She smiled back. Malakai diverted their attention to the man that approached them on the same side of the street.

Alucard stood behind Victoria, gently taking hold of her shoulders, and bent to whisper in her ear. She tensed.

"Relax, Victoria . . . do you see him?"

"Yes," she replied softly.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Do it."

She did as she was told and then he said, "Now focus. Concentrate on him, listen to his heartbeat. You can hear it, can't you? Listen . . . can you smell his blood? It's not cold, like the medical blood you are used to. It's hot, alive. It's what you need to survive, Victoria. It's what you hunger for, every night, every day. It's eating away at you, isn't it? It doesn't have to be that way. You can make it stop. You can make the ache go away. All you have to do is kill them. It will be so easy, Victoria. No matter how hard they fight, you can overcome them. You can take their blood without any effort at all. You just have to want to. You do want to, Victoria. I can feel it in you. Now do it."

Her breathing was heavy, her own heart raced. She was becoming increasingly more aware of the fangs that ached in her mouth. She could feel the thirst stirring inside her, she could feel it pulsing to the rhythm of his heartbeat. The heartbeat of the man her master wanted her to kill. In a wave of violent, vampiric hunger, her human conscience vanished, overwhelmed by the aching need to feed. She opened her eyes, the crimson irises darkened by bloodlust, her pupils narrowed into slits. Alucard released her. Malakai stepped forward to stand beside him.

"She's going to do it."

"I know."

The tone in Alucard's voice told Malakai that his own bloodlust was starting to take hold.

Malakai laughed softly, "Take it easy, old friend. You will have your turn soon enough. For now, let her finish what you started. Just watch. It has been a very long time since I last had the pleasure of watching one of your blood-crazed fledglings hunt for the first time."

"She isn't blood-crazed."

"Aaah, and that, I fear, is what makes her so endearing."

"I know it."

He was all she could see now. He was all she could smell, and hear. He was hers, and he was going to die by her hand. He moved toward her slowly, completely unaware that she existed. She stood on the threshold of the shadow realm she used to phase, waiting unseen for him to come just close enough for her to attack. She knew this was wrong. But right then, in that moment, she also knew that there were no other options. She was a vampire, human conscience or not. This was what she was made for. She stood just beside an alleyway, where instinct told her she could feed unnoticed. Finally, he came within reach. She lunged. Materializing, she took hold of his jacket, and the two of them fell into the alleyway, her looming over him with eyes shimmering red in the darkness.

"H-hey, uh, watch it."

She smiled an unseen smile.

"Let me go!"

She pulled him to his knees, and, crouching slightly, she bent her head close to his neck, where she could smell his blood flowing through his body.

"What the hell? What do you think you're doing? Let me go you psycho-bi-"

She sank her fangs into his neck. Blood instantly rushed into her mouth, tasting sweet and hot and sending a pleasant feeling through her that she rather enjoyed. Slowly, gently, she began sucking on the puncture wounds her fangs had made in his skin. The soft noises of protest escaped his mouth. Minutes passed, and finally, there was no more blood left in him. She released his corpse and watched with fascination as it crumbled into ashes. She backed out of the alley and walked casually back to where her master waited. A grin spread across his face as she approached, pride shining in his eyes. She smiled. She stopped just in front of him. He reached out and wiped blood from her lips with his thumb. By this time, her eyes had cleared, and she was far more rational. Looking into his eyes, she saw the darkness of the bloodlust shining back. Suddenly, his head turned in the direction of a woman (a girl, really, she couldn't have been more than 16 or so) walking down the street on the side opposite them. He released her and within an instant he was at the other side, hand around the girl's neck, pushing her back against a wall as he sucked her blood. But that was not the end of the bloodshed. Before he was finished, he had killed four people, and when he at last crossed over to their side of the street, the bloodlust had not left his eyes.

Victoria stood very still as he approached, blood dripping from his lips in a small stream down his chin. He came very close to her, and when she realized his intentions, she didn't dare try to stop him. He bent his head, his hot breath on her skin, and gently sank his fangs into her. Her breath stopped short. The peculiar sensation creeping through her sent goose bumps crawling over her skin. Her knees weakened as she felt her blood being pulled from her body. It didn't hurt, but it gave her the creeps. It was an almost pleasant sensation, if she ignored the source and the sharp, tingly feeling where he was contentedly sucking her blood. After a moment, he stopped, and held her close until she'd healed and regained some of her blood. Malakai stood watching this with quiet interest. Finally, Victoria managed to stand on her own, and Alucard held her at arm's length, studying her. The blood on his face was gone, and so was the dark expression in his eyes. He smiled at her.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked her.

"Are you referring to feeding or being fed from?"

"Take your pick."

"I'd have to say . . . it wasn't as bad as I feared. I really . . . I think that maybe someday, I could even get used to it. As for the other, well . . . I'd rather it didn't happen too often."

"Of course," Alucard smiled.

"Now, can we go home?"

"As soon as Malakai has his fun, then yes, we can go home."

Malakai's eyes lit up as he said, "Is it my turn now?"


	22. Silent Night, Vampire Night

Author's notes: I would just like to take this time to thank everyone for their reviews, ideas, and support. You have all been awesome, since the very first day last summer when I started this fic up till now. Sadly, however, all fics must end, and so, with great sorrow, I will end this fic with this final chapter. Hopefully inspiration will strike soon so I can make a sequel or, more likely, another fic. As I sit in this hotel room, on my mother's laptop, I express my sincerest gratitude and deepest wish to hear from all of you again . Well, now that the dramatic sappy goodbye is over, I give you, THE FINAL CHAPTER OF SILENT NIGHT!

It was five weeks after the attack on Hellsing Manor. Five weeks after Seras Victoria discovered that the vampire in her was not as dark and evil as she had feared. And it was only a week after Malakai had announced with a great measure of sorrow that he had overstayed his welcome at Hellsing. He was leaving. Victoria had spent two hours in tears after that. Integra had allowed her to be mysteriously unavailable at every mission so she culd spend time with Malakai. Isaac was spending a great amountof time with him as well. Alucard did not seem at all worried or upset at this sudden distressing news.

"This is what vampires _do_, Police Girl. We cannot stay in one place for very long, or we are discovered. We will see him again, in a few years."

"But I don't want to wait a few years! It's not _fair_! He's your _friend_! How can you be so calm about this!"

"Remember that I have had hundreds of years to adjust to his comings and goings over the centuries. In time, you will as well."

"But I-"

Alucard had placed a finger gently over her lips, silencing her as effectively as if he had yelled. With a gentle kiss, he put the thoughts that upset her so from her mind.

Now, only two days from Malakai's planned departure, and Victoria had almost exhausted her supply of begging tactics in her desperate attempt to make him stay with them. She did not truly understand why she was so afraid to see him go. After all, as her master had said, he would be coming back. Why did she feel as though, if he left now, he would be gone forever? But the thing that really concerned her was Isaac. She had known about his and Malakai's relationship for some time, and wondered how he'd react to suddenly losing someone he cared about that much, Abandoned? Used? Though Victoria knew Malakai was leaving more out of habit than anything, she knew that, as a human, Isaac might not see it that way. With a shudder she wondered how old the Hellsing would be when the vampire decided to return. Fifty? Sixty? Dead, even? Sighing, she snapped out of her thoughts and proceeded to climb up the rose trellis to the roof as she had done during those brief weeks of humanity. The weeks of humanity she had spent with Malakai and her master. Only halfway up the wall, she blinked away tears before she could become so distracted that she fell, or something. She raised herself onto the flat surface of the roof.

"It is easier to jump up here than climb, Victoria. I should think you'd know that by now."

She turned at the sound of Alucard's voice, "Yes, I know."

"Well, as long as you know."

She sighed and turned her gaze to the darkened sky. Technically it wasn't night yet. But it didn't matter. It was safe as long as there was no sun.

"Why does he do this . . ." she murmured to no one, her thoughts turning to Malakai.

"It is his escape, Victoria. He will never stop doing this as long as he lives," Alucard replied simply.

"Even when he has someone who loves him waiting?"

"Even then. Don't dwell on it."

"Yes, Master."

Alucard smiled and, pulling her against him kissed her before flashing her a mischevious grin and phasing out, broadcasting his location to her teasingly. More and more lately, he had taken to luring her into his room. Only a few days ago had she become startlingly aware of the reason. She had known it would come to that eventually; she was a woman, and her master, no matter how twisted he had become, was a man. His attempts to seduce her were becoming increasingly more difficult to resist. She almost didn't mind. Almost. Sighing, she followed him as she knew she was expected to, knowing full well her master would not have any objections to seducing her right there on the roof. He had probably done it before, and besides, he had no sense of privacy or modesty, as he had shown in the past when he had allowed her to catch him spying. She really did prefer for her first time to be in a bed. In a bedroom that no one in their right mind would set foot in. There was only one room in the whole household that fit that profile. It just so happened to be the room in which her master waited for her now.

The very second she passed back into the material plane, Alucard grabbed her. He gave her a few heated kisses before holding her at arm's length to study her carefully, as though he was considering something. Then he shrugged and, guiding her backwards, set her on the edge of the bed and returned to his favorite, engaging activity of making her head spin. Just then, one of the three others besides them who wuld dare set foot in Alucard's room popped their head in. Literally. Malakai's easy smile widened into a very male leer as he saw what he had interrupted.

"Ooooh. Hello. I see that you two are having fun, I beg your forgiveness for intruding. Goodbye," he said hurriedly and began retreating back up through the ceiling.

"Malakai," Alucard said with a tone that made him halt his escape, "What are you doing? Why would you deviate from your norm by merely peeking your head in instead of barging in and sitting yourself down?"

"I am, well, that is to say, I am rather occupied at the moment. I was merely stopping by to say hello."

"Then _stop by_," Alucard replied with an odd sound to his voice.

"I . . ." Malakai glanced at Victoria, "I do not wish to offend Miss Victoria's delicate sensibilities. I shall respectfully decline your offer."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Victoria arched an eyebrow, unknowingly adding a look to her features that made her resemble her master.

"It means that he is already occupied with the very thing that we were just about to get to, my dear," Alucard murmured in her ear.

"Eww," Victoria said without thinking.

Malakai burst out laughing, the sound reminding her of the innocence that he still held inside despite his many years of being a vampire. The innocence he had displayed on their first shopping trip, the innocence that was laced with wisdom and experience, the innocence that he had displayed in his delight when he and her master had first taken her hunting. Then she remembered why he was laughing and blushed. Innocent, maybe, in some ways. But still a man. And men were...well...they were...she did not have time to finish the thought before Malakai suddenly disappeared with a giggle as Alucard returned to whatever he had been doing that made her forget everything else but...well...whatever he had been doing.

(A/N Did you really think you'd get outright lemon from this fic? Ha! Use your imagination. I know that at least some of you are insane hormonal teenagers. It's what you do with your imagination anyway. Heh. Aaanywaaaay.)

Integral sighed.

With a small amount of sad amusement, she thought,_ Everyone is in love but me. Everyone has someone but me._

These thoughts resulted from the increased psychic connection she recieved from hr vampire when he was caught up in something that made him lose control. Bloodlust, rage, and sleep could cause this kind of telepathic link to grow. But from what she coud feel, he was experiencing a lust of a very different kind. She envied Victoria sometimes, she really did. She pinched the bridge of her nose, taking off her glasses and setting them on the desk. Three months ago sha had received a letter from the queen that was very diferent from most. Some of her letters requested brief reports on vampire activity, others were mandatory orders, some were annoying invitations to some social affair or another. But this was a letter concerning something she had avoided for twenty-three years. Marriage. The queen had not made any demands that she marry, or anything to that effect at all. Rather, it was a letter of almost friendly concern. For an insane moment Integral wondered if the queen was psychic. She smiled. Yeah, right. The queen had seemed almost personal in that letter. Interal wondered if, should she decide to write back, her reply would reach her. She knew that sometimes the letters were just handed off to some official or another. That would be an embarrassing event.

"Wooow. To think that a Hellsing would be so caught up in such trivial affairs."

Malakai's teasing voice in her ear made her smile. Somehow, the things that any other person would get smacke or shot for saying always seemed to lift her spirits.

"Yes. How odd," she muttered wearily, rubbing her eyes.

She was tired. It seemed that Malakai was the only one who she felt comfortable around enough to admit her human frailties. And now he was leaving. She sighed, closing her eyes. She felt hands on her shoulders. She tensed at first but after a moment, she relaxed and just decided to trust him. He nuzzled her cheek affectionately, and with a small smile, Integra noted that Alucard would have been shot by now.

"Tell me what troubles you, Brave Knight," Malakai murmured in an accent-rich voice.

"Many things, Sir Vampire. I have been troubled every day and night since I was a little girl. No need to concern yourself. Really, I am fine," Integra replied.

"You, my dear, are lying. And might I add that you are not very convincing when you are tired?"

He nosed her neck. A spark of alarm flared up. He was a vampire. He was a vamire, he was a vampire. She was allowing a vampire to touch her. He was a vampire! She forced the words to be imprinted upon her soul. And when they were, fully and completely, she discovered with sudden clarity a surprising fact. She really just did not care. It felt too damn good to finally be able to trust someone to let petty matters of species ruin it all. Her soul let out a cry of joy at that and outwardly she sighed in a wave of joyous calm. The Hellsing in her, much to the woman in her's surprise, offered no objections to having her neck teased by a vampire.

"Now, my dear knight. Are you going to tell me what terrible thoughts plague you at this time of the night?"

Integra hesitated for a moment before replying, "Honestly, Malakai? Everything. But the latest and by far the most disturbing is the fact that a vampire under my supervision has been allowed to roam free and unrestricted for almost a third of a year. And that I have payed it no mind whatsoever. And the worst of it is, I am allowing him to simply walk out the door. My ancestors must be screaming at me from the grave by now."

"Really? How fascinating!" She felt him smile.

"Isn't it?"

"A most troubling tale, my dear knight. Are you sure you are not merely looking at it from a Hellsing's point of view? After all, not everyone in the world hates vampires as much as a Hellsing would."

"I do not hate vampires, Vampire. I merely can't stand the Freaks that recklessly threaten my country with no regard or human life. I admit that I also have great difficulty dealing with a certain vampire in my employ."

"Oh, come now. Victoria is not _that_ bad," he teased, pretending not to understand the meaning of her words.

"Oh, but you see, her master _is_. That old friend of yours is far too mad for his own good. And nerve-wracking, to add to the insanity of it all. Has he always been this bad?"

"Oh, no. He was much worse when he was younger. His behavior has only improved with age."

"I dread to think what horrors he inflicted upon the world in the days before his service to my family."

"It was glorious."

"He has rubbed off on you, in your time together. How repulsive."

"You must admit it is intensely amusing at times."

"That, I am afraid, I cannot deny."

"Hmmm. Well . . . forgive me, Sir Hellsing. Day is coming, and I must rest. I thank you for tolerating my company."

"I am glad of your company in this hellhouse, Vampire. Good day."

"Good day."

And then he was gone. Rather than the common feeling of a terrible weight being lifted when a certain person leaves a room, Integral felt a terrible weight returning to her person. Opening her eyes to the blurry scene before her, she picked up hr glasses, pushed the wire frames up her nose, and, with a heavy sigh, returned to the loathsome waste of lumber that hid the lovely surface of her desk from her vision.

It was that time. The night that Victoria had been dreading since the terrible announcement a week before. He was leaving tonight. Tears threatened to slide from her crimson orbs whenever she thought about it. But, for Isaac, who had become more than attached to the tall male vampire, it was probably worse. Alucard was the only one who didn't seem fazed by the departure of his friend. Victoria envied him. Malakai stood there in nothing but the clothes he had worn when he arrived, standing in front of the house with all his new friends before him secretly dreading the moment he would leave.

He kissed Victoria on the cheek.

"I am very proud of you. You have come very far. I pray that when we meet again, you will be much stronger in your powers," he said softly, smiling.

Next he turned to Alucard.

"Until another time, old friend," he said as his gentle smile widened into a crooked grin.

"Until that time. Farewell. Don't you dare get killed while you're gone. I wuld like to be present when that event occurs."

"Of course."

He turned his attention to Integral and Walter, saying, "It was a pleasure to meet you both. I hope to return before your demise, Sir Hellsing."

"Lovely sentiment."

"Thank you."

"How long did you spend thinking it up?"

"Longer than I care to admit."

At that, Integra smiled a rare, genunie smile. Lastly, he turned to Isaac.

But before he could say anyting, Isaac cut him off sharply.

"All that you may need to say now has already been said. I will miss you, you know that. I can only ask that you come back some day. Sooner rather than later."

"Perhaps by that time, you will have forgotten me. And perhaps you shall have a lovely wife and a child of your own. It is quite possible that my return would have far less meaning by that time."

"Don't you count on it."

Malakai flashed him his very own smile, and, kissing the Hellsing's forehead, took a deep and dramatic bow.

"And now, I shall say goodbye. Take care."

And without any further obnoxious grins or even a sarcastic comment, he disappeared into nothing, wispy shadow swirling around the spot he had previously occupied.

And then, the crying started. Clinging to Alucard's shirt, she soaked it with hot, salty tears that made Alucard mildly uncomfortable. He did the only thing he could think to do. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair, not offering any words of comfort or otherwise. When his poor fledgling had recovered, she apologized for embarrassing him, and for crying, and for everything else she could think of. He shushed her gently, and the two of them went inside. Sighing, Intgra cast hr gaze to the dark, star-studded sky.

"He is realy gone."

"I fear it is so, my lady."

"I really do hope he returns. He was the only true solace I had from Alucard's insanity."

Walter smiled.

After a moment, he broke the growing silence with a, "Tea, Sir?"

"Yes, Walter, thank you."

Laying on the bed they now shared, Victoria sighed and impulsively slammed her fist down on her pillow. She didn't really know why she'd done it, it just seemed like a good idea at the time. Alucard smiled.

He was sitting in his chair, feet proppd up on the wooden table as usual, looking completely bored and not at all upset by the absence of his best and only friend.

"Does something so innocent as a pillow deserve such abuse?"

"This pillow is hardly innocent. Besides, it was laughing at me."

"Oh? My dear, sweet Police Girl, I fear that you are going mad," Alucard replied, arching an eyebrow.

"Only because you are making me."

"Hmmm. I was not aware that I had quite that much control over you."

"Liar."

"Yes, I suppose I am."

He lowered the front legs of his chair to the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. She sat up and rested her chin in her hands. Alucard studied her intenltly, thinking hard about something as he did so.

"Victoria . . ."

"Master?"

He leaned closer, his nose almost touching hers.

"Are you really so miserable without him?"

"Well, Master . . . I don't suppose I am miserable . . . it's just that when he was here, I felt free. Free to be who I am, say what I wanted, do what I wanted. Now that he's gone, I feel very trapped."

"There is another way to be truly free, my little fledgling."

Apparently confused by his words, Victoria only looked at him quizically. Then the true meaning of his words hit and her eyes widened.

"Master, you know that I-"

"I understand your fears, but rest assured Victoria, your servitude is, at this point, entirely in your hands. I will not force you to remain and I will not force my blood on you. When you are ready to be free, then you are ready."

Stunned by what her master had just said, Victoria did not reply. He was truly going to leave it up to her this time? No guilt trips? No hours of torment and taunting over her incompetence as a vampire? It sounded too good to be true.

"You have come so far, Seras Victoria, that I can hardly call you incompetent," he replied, answering her thoughts.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

He wondered why she seemed so grateful over something so insignificant. She had given him what he wanted, and now he was merely allowing her to delay the inevitable in return. He really didn't realize that this was the moment that would influence the most long awaited event since her arrival at Hellsing Manor.

She had spent only a few days in a state of depression over the loss of her friend. It was not permanent, after all, and besides, she had work to do. She would not allow her personal feelings to get her men killed. But tonight, death was inevitable.

They had been sent on a mission to a village two hours from London consisting of over a hundred ghus and an unknown number of head vampires. Alomost half er unit was dead at this point.

_Shoot for the head or the heart. Head or the heart._

How many times had she told them that since their first day of training? Why, in the time when it mattered most, would they go against her most important lesson and shoot for other areas of the body, knowing full well it would do nothing to stop the creaures they fought against? It didn't matter. What did matter was that she had to get them out. And that she was not strong enough to do it. Damn. Tears she barely managed to stop came to her eyes. Damn. Damn. Damn. She was never strong enough. Never. And her men would suffer and die all because she-

In that moment, she was enveoped in darkness. She could fainty hear the muffled sounds of battle going on outside it. She was not shocked to see Alucard standing before her. She was shocked to see, howevr, the lack of dark amusement on his face.

"They don't have to die, Victoria."

She knew that. Though she would not admit it, he was right.

"You can be strong for them."

She knew that too. But her fear and that feeling that told her that if she took what he offered, something would end, stopped her. Something she considered precious. But if it would save their lives . . . _No!_ a voice inside her head screamed as she rolled the idea over in her head a few times. That voice had been getting on her nerves lately. Recently she had learned that that voice was not the manifestation of her lingering humanity, as she had thought. It was just a voice. A voice that would rather see her men die than accept what had to be done. Her humanity accepted what she had become, what she had to do. And now, standing there in that timeless darkness, she knew that there was only one choice if the ones that depended on her were to survive.

"Master . . ."

He understood immediately. He held out his hand, which she took, and pulled her close. She curled her arms arund him as he held her and, taking a deep breath, she rose on tiptoe and did the one thing she could never take back. Sinking her fangs into the curve of his neck, she shuddered as his blood poured into her mouth. His hand slid up her back to her head, stroking her hair. The taste of his blood was failiar to her now, but the overpowering feeling that came with it was not. Her head spun wildly. She felt herself growing weak. But he hl her head againt his chest and supported her with his arm arund her and so she kept drinking. After a moment, he allowed her to pull away just a bit, and se rested her head against his chest, marveling at the peculiar feeling that was taking over her body and mind. Physically, nothing changed. But she could feel her power intensifying, growing, and she could feel her lifeforce moving under her control. But somehow the link she had always felt with him remained. She looked up at him and saw the pride and satisfaction that shone in his eyes. He was pleased with her decision. That was good. Within moments, Victoria could stand on her own. She was filled with a strength coming from her new power and from the realization that it had not been the end of something at all. IT had been the beginning of something better. Suddenly, the web of darkness was removed and she became aware of her surroundings only a single instant after it had been placed around her. Rage coursed through her. How _dare_ they kill her men? How _dare_ they attack her country? And _how dare they_ think that they would live to see another night after all they'd done!

Unleashing her familiar and a wave of new servants she had only just acquired, Victoria killed off over half the attacking force of ghouls.

Her men cheered and instantly their spirit was revived. Now they had a chance. The bloody fight that occurred after that was the most glorious and vicious they had fought since Victoria had joined the Hellsing organization. And they all loved it, though none would admit it.

Hours after the battle, covered in blood, staring up at the night sky after having just answered her master's questions as to why she was not already with him at the manor. She wuld be along in a moment, she had said. But just then . . . she took all the pleasure she could in the air that still smelled clean despite the slughter at the foot of the hill she stood on and in the darkness that gave her comfort. And in the deep satisfaction of knowing that, at last, she could truly enjoy a silent night.

Author's notes: The end! I am sorry if this sucked, but I guess you wouldn't be reading it if it did, would you? Anyway, I just wanted to say a couple things. I wanted to know what you guys thought of my OC writing talents; and as for this fic, would you like to see a sequel? With Malakai, of course. Well, anyway, If I get oh . . . over ten votes saying yes then I will do it, k? One per person tho you damn cheaters! . lol. I jst don't wanna write something no one will want to read. Just letting ou know I will be starting another story soon, with another set of OCs in it, and once again it will be AxS. I would never ever do AxOC or SxOC. That would be too cruel. Anyway, I'll talk to you later, bye! Oh, and to everyone who threatened to send Alucard after me . . . WHAT NOW HUH? HUH?


	23. Oh, One Last Thing

Hey everyone . I have seven requests for a sequel so far! I am debating on whether that is enough. I am so grateful that you all liked it so much. But Aaaanyway, a little info on my new story. Malakai will not be in this one. I will be introducing an entirely new set of OCs for romantic pairing purposes. And because I think that a good OC adds so much to a story. Only if it is well written tho. And now, a few words from Malakai.

Hey thanks for reading. I am so glad I am popular among you . . . it is very different from the company I am usually swarmed by. (Celeste: He means whores. Strippers. He usually ignores them buuuuut . . . sometimes he can't resist flirting. He has a few good friends in that group. Just thought you'd like to know.) Answering some of yur questions: Yes, it is true. I did not know what V.S. was. Why? I really did live in freakin Romania. And because I was far too busy . . . er . . . well, associating with women to notice what they were wearing. And it is also true that when I found out, I would not walk into the store. For personal reasons. When I was seven, my dad disowned me, and my mother. She took care of me, and up till four years ago, I took care of her. I am very glad that you likd this story, more for Celeste's sake and sanity. She wants to be an author. Encourage her in that direction, please. Oh . . . and by the way . . . I would be more than happy to get in touch with any of you if you ever want to talk. Well...I hope to see you in the sequel!


End file.
